Ode To Her Father
by The Crack Files
Summary: If it wasn't for her father and his magical hips I wouldn't be having pedophile-y thoughts about his 14 year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Note, I have another account under the name of Jester Of Laughs. This is purely for my better fanfictions, crack pairings, and different subjects and topics. Another notice is that sensitive topics are used, including pedophile thoughts, mentions of secual encounters, language, and other topics are used that may be more sensitive to others. Please keep in mind this is just for humor/drama purposes.**

Chapter 1: Flashbacks, thoughts, and the mind of Barrett J.

"_Stop Kyle, I'm trying to finish grading these papers." My hands moved, grading the papers with little attention needed. The clock said Seven Twenty Six, and my first batch of classmates- consisting of Sara something-or-other and her twin, Roy, and my good friend's daughter Cammy. Once again on both classes was the good kid, the adventurer, the fabled Kyle's daughter, Aria. I had to admit, I didn't think much of her. She was just my old fuck-buddies daughter, nothing else along those lines, just a girl that came in. Kyle smirked at me, running his fingers along the desk and moving his eyes around- an eyebrow at the closed doors. Come to think of it, Kyle had made sure they were locked._

"_Oh Barrett, you never relax. You must be dying here working twenty-four seven..." His hand found the skin between his midriff and short-shorts with a baggy brown rucksack- oh how I learned to love that article of clothing. It was by far the easiest to rip off in a moment of passion. His body moved to the left towards my desk, and he leaned over, hunched on his arms on the desk and his legs parted. I could almost see down his shorts from that angle, but his voice dragged me back into reality. His pants were a dusty brown from working long and hard in the fields all day. I learned to love them like his eccentricities. _

"_I like to work. Unlike you, all you do is relax all day." My head suddenly remembered what it was supposed to be doing, and I turned back to Roy's paper. An average C+. like always. These children's level of acedemic structure was apalling, it was almost cringe worthy. A coy smile spreads on Kyle's face and he grabs my pen and backs up with it in the air._

"_Of course I work. I work on the fields, fighting monsters, growing crops, selling and buying and learning spells." He puts his ass on one of the desks and leans back with the pen, dangling in the air, suspended by his index and thumb. It wiggles to and fro and Kyle winks at me. I start to think about the papers, getting my mind off his body for the first few seconds since he walked in with those magical hips of his. "Just to name a few" his mouth moves sweetly._

_I rest my hands on the desk and lean my head on my shoulder. Should I get it back? Should I reach for another pen? Should I tackle him and strip him right here, or should I wait, wait until he gets bored or stops being so horny all the time._

_Of course, that could take a while, with his stamina and all._

"_Come on Barrett, just- relaxxxx~" He puts enphesis on the "x" and he leans back on his two hands, the pen still in his hand, and his legs spread. I knew what he did, and why he did it. And he knew just what he did to me, and he takes advantage of it, every time. I decided to get up and walk towards his desk slowly, his eyes like a falcons, his gaze penetrating every icy stare I send- TRY to send. He just knows how to make me snap. _

"_Your wife would not be very happy with you, Kyle, and your daughter would be absolutely appaled." I know even though I say this, he won't care. He never cares. He just breezes through life on air, stepping on water, and flowing through obsticles with his devil-may-care additude. I don't know how Kyle Masey does it, sometimes._

_Cammy, B-_

"_My daughter understands things beyond her years- she's a good, smart girl. And my wife? Who cares about my wife?" Kyle sits up straighter as I near him, closer, a smrik playing at my face, threatening to break through my skin with a sledgehammer and vengence._

"_You do. She's your wife, remember? I hate her, but it was your choice."_

_Sera, B._

"_My wife, my wife, my wife. Is that all you're hooked up on? I married her, and then I screwed her, and then she got pregnant and had my daughter, and I don't even know if the kid is mine. Julia and Max were awfully cozy, for just friends. And you know what? I like you better."_

_Serena, B._

"_Then why didn't you run away with me then when I asked? Why didn't you live with me and stay with me, and we could have been together. You always know that option was available." I said, standing in front of him with a smile. He looked me straight in the eye, and whispered in a voice almost inaudible, _

"_Do me."_

_Aria, A+._

Julia's hands ball themselves into fists and she rests them on her hips. Her hair seems ruffled, motherhood doesn't suit her. Her cheeks puff and her face turns a red colour. Kyle looks screwed, being confronted by a firey demon like that. Julia's eyes moved to my body and my sluggish demenoir. Her eyes catch mine for a second but she looks away and stares into Kyle's with an intensity that could put fear into a mafia leader.

"Where have you been? I've been sick and worried you collapsed in the dungeons, could you imagine the fear that's caused the family?" Her arms cross and she looked at me hautly, a pout on her face and a huff. "With Barrett? I thought I told you he was a bad influence, he may be a teacher but that doesn't change his old ways- didn't I tell you not to see him anymore?" She looked at Kyle and talked to him like he was a child and as if I wasn't there. Kyle's gaze turned to mine for a few seconds, and unspoken words were heard clearly.

"Yeah, Barrett, my girl... she doesn't want me near you." Julia looked pleased with this response and she smiled a little. She turned to me for my reaction and the only thoughts were _he's not going to listen to her._ Of course we wouldn't see each other for a few days, but I'd find a way to sneak into the barn and screw him there without Julia around. She was crafty though, it would be difficult, but I could always go into the dungeons, and my house, but there were eyes everywhere. Parent-Teacher confrences were a big one, too, but there couldn't be that many PT meetings in a year. Not unless their daughter was doing bad, and if Julia showed up—hell, I'd have to make up another lie for another time.

"I'm sorry man." His mouth said sorry but his eyes said something else, something that I couldn't make out. Julia turned around and walked towards her home with a stride- Julia had gotten what she wanted for another time. Julia, Julia, Julia. She seemed nice for a while, when Kyle didn't know her inner-self. Off they walked, towards their home, in the glistening dawn that fell behind his home- _their_ home. Walking away, I began to think of what they said. I felt guilty about screwing a married guy- but then again, he married Julia for christs sake.

Everything was normal by the next day, I hope. But something inside me said no, it wasn't, there was something different about this time. Was Kyle...

Was Kyle being serious?

FALL

WINTER

SPRING

Writing a test had never been so annoying. I couldn't believe that a two hour class could be so long- it felt like four hours. Maybe sex deprivation was making me crazy? Was I finally breaking under the pressure? My thoughts trailed off as I stared into the table, my stares slowly making the paint peel, and finally I snapped out of it when I heard my name being said repeatedly. Orland and his test. _What do you want?_

"Mr. Barrett, I'm finished my test. Can I go home now?" Barrett stared dumbly at the child for a few seconds before realizing what he said. Taking the test from him quickly, he snapped it down with a bang, pulled back from his chair, and set it in one of the drawers filled with other papers he had yet to grade. He pulled himself back into the desk and looked into the boys eyes, staring with intensity. After a second of thought, Barrett nodded his head, and Leonel and Leeann had gotten up as soon as he said so. He rolled his eyes and waved them off, staring at the back of the room, wondering where his social life went. Where had Jake gone? The falling out wasn't so great, and Cecilia being so nice it was annoying. Kyle gone, Max gone, Ray gone. All his friends up and left him, one by one.

The only person sitting there, still working on her assignment, was Aria. Aria looked confused. Barrett tilted his head trying to get a better look at his face; making strange faces at her trying to get a better look without seeming suspisious. Finally she sighed, put down her pencil, and then walked up to the front of the class with a smile. When she passed it to him, his hands grazed hers slightly, sending a shiver up his spine. She didn't notice.

When she smiled she reminded Barrett of Kyle, they had the same form of face shape and the same colour hair. They looked alike, he almost didn't remember Kyle saying he didn't know if she was his three months ago when they last spoke. Her form, her face shape... know that he thought of it, she did look like Max as well. But Max's family had blue hair and shorter, wider forms, not like the magical hips of Kyle Masey...

Aria's face lost it's smile and she laughed a bit. Now that he was thinking of it, she did seem cuter then the last time he saw her... yesterday. Her smile was warm and inviting and he could probably get lost in those eyes forever... but that was nonsense. She was just Aria, the daughter of the man he loved. And besides, she was 14, that was illegal.

If people _found out._

"Sorry Barrett, I didn't really study, so I doubt I got the grade" she rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously.

_Kyle, Kyle, Kyle._

"And I didn't understand number 11, so I freestyled it, heh"

_Kyle, Kyle._

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Barrett agreed, not even realizing she meant in school. She turned around and walked away, her hips swaying with every step, Barrett watched her walk out the door and saunter away from it towards the main doors to leave. When he heard them slam, he breathed a sigh of relief, and started a whole new train of thought.

_Kyle._

Was he imagining he and his best friends DAUGHTER?

Barrett leaned back and rested his head on the blackboard, looking up where he wrote the list of ingredients to make S_apphire Broach_. He began to wonder where Kyle went in such a long time, he was barely ever seen around town anymore. Not many people questioned it. In fact, not many of them noticed, with the children of their own and families to tend to. Nobody had time to care about others anymore, not like it used to be when they were children.

And a single word popped into his head, and would soon find its way into every thought in his head afterwards.

_Aria, Aria, Aria._

Just an introduction buds. More to come in the following chapter, which actually may be the last. Smile Smile.*


	2. Chapter 2

**I need some sleep.**

_**The only thing that drove me to the brink of madness and was able to pull me back into my sanity was Kyle. And with him gone, with all of them gone, I had nobody to turn to. Except the one that was part of him, his own daughter, his own flesh and blood creation- Aria Masey. **_

_**-Barrett J. Taylor on the topic of his new found friendship with the daughter of his former lover.**_

*!*!*

"Face it Barrett, things aren't the same anymore." My father. The mayor. Spouting off nonsense about me not getting married, about friendships past, about laughter that now just remains a whisper in the confines of my mind. A slow and steady breath, a hasty reply, a no-nonsense tone in the voice of the man who gave me life. "You have no friends. You've never even dated a girl, much rather considered one- His mouth plays words that I never thought about. Good points, but none that I was fairly interested in. "I always wanted grandchildren, Barrett. Why deny me that?" Oh god. The grandchildren card. He plays it when he needs something done or just as a guilt card. I just sit there and stare at the table, waiting for his next part, something to do with my mother or getting more friends, most likely.

"Please Barrett. Just go out and talk. Go find some friends. Reconnect with old ones." His face twists into a smile, but his eyes look sad. Not like the way they did before. More like, the day he realized my mother wasn't coming back. My fingers grip the table and I bite back a sneer and ugly words.

"It's pointless. They're all gone and married now." My father smiles wider. I can picture myself, sitting there like when I was younger, pretending like the world was mine, laughing with my friends. I never realized someday I would have to grow up, and leave behind these memories and days when I was happy and I didn't even know it.

"Barrett. You know that girl Yue, she's been giving you googly eyes." He bats his lashes and expects me to say something like "Sure, why not date a girl I never even talked to?" and then get married a day later. No, that's what my father did. Not me.

"Well on another note, did you hear about that Aria? Apparently she's gone into the dungeons and came back out with a dragon head on a spear. I wonder why the monsters have been spawning so much?" He goes on and I turn away, leaving without looking back. The last thing on my mind is Aria, and I'd like to keep it that way, I've been pushing her out of my mind since last week, and it gets harder every time.

"I think you should go see" the door slams. "Jake" he muffled out. My old friend, Jake Elef. Married to Cecilia Elef, and a child, Orland Elef.

This should be fun.

*!*!*

"_**Orland, sith si ontx hetz miv ot altkv abckq ot uyvro othmezr!" Jake screams in Elfish. Orland counteracts with **__"dad!"_ and he sighs and shakes his head before turning towards the door. He looks the same way he did back then when he was my best friend. His eyes widen at the sight of me, as if he hadn't seen me in years. Come to think of it, it has been years. Usually I sent Aria for all that I needed to send him...

"Barrett!" He says with a smile, clapping his hands together and walking across the room towards me. An awkward hug, and Cecilia comes out of one of the rooms of the Inn speaking in Elfish. She looks frustrated.

"Easlevp, Orland, sujt lecanz up uyrqo mesm nad og tuosdieq iwthz hatt cine Aria rilgw" The only words I understand is Orland and Aria, but I know it's either bad or she's telling him to go outside and play with her. My stomach drops for no reason, at the thought of Kyle passing through.

"Oh, Barrett! I'm sorry you had to walk in on this, we're having a bit of trouble, please don't mind us. It's been some time, hasn't it?" She asks. I nod my head. She smiles and walks into the other room, yelling back "I'm glad you came to visit Jake." and silence. Orland stomps around his room and I lean back. Jake smiles and tilts his head a bit.

"It's been a while. What brings you to my humble Inn?" Jake asks. It seems as though the Inn turned into a family business, after the original keeper died. His hands reach their way into his pockets and he smiles at me, obviously disregarding anything happening upstairs or with Cecilia.

"I see you've been doing well. How's life?" I said. Orland yells back in broken English and Elfish, a combination of the two. I find it fascinating how the Elfish's old language is still alive in this household, I thought the language was abandoned years ago when the last 'pure-bred' elf died.

"But mother, I nob't nawt ot og iwthz hatt riglw! She's stupid and I hate all of them!" He shouts. A child, although he may seem mature on the outside. All children should act like this at some point, it's a part of growing up. Cecilia emerges with her clothes in a basket and a smooth farewell by us.

"_**Don't talk about people that way or I may just get angry" she calls up, annoyed, then leaves with her basket and Orland sighs frustratingly. I hear the bed creak, and then footsteps, and then he walks of his door and down the hall. He freezes when he sees me, like a child caught doing something bad. I see his face turn red and I feel sorry for him.**_

"If this is a PTA meeting, count me out." He slides between us two and slips out the door. Down the road I hear Elfish and English, and they speak it easily in their sentences as if they were raised like that. Jake smiles.

"Life's been... I'm not going to lie, Jake. It's been terrible. Kyle's wife refuses to let him speak to me, and I fear I may be falling in love." Jake's smile fades and is replaced with a look of disgust and annoyance.

"_**With Kyle?" He asks. I'm not stupid, I know they're all homophobic, and I know better then to voice my opinion out loud. I didn't love Kyle, I **__know_ what I felt wasn't love. I turn to him and I can honestly say I didn't, and it not be a lie. I think.

"No."

"Oh, well then! The fabled Barrett liking someone? That's amazing! Who's the lucky gal?" He smiles and turns to me, expecting me to say Yue. Dorothy married Max after Kyle married Julia. Their child LeeAnn looks just like them; she has Dorothy's green hair and Max's blue eyes...

"That's the thing. She's... younger." Jake's ears twitch. His smile is wider.

"How much younger..." a sly smirk. An ear twitches waiting for my response, and I lean back against the door.

"Like... 7 years younger." He stands there for a second, and then I watch him put up his fingers. After a while of waiting, he turns to me with a frown.

"How old are you, again?"

"21."

"Oh."

More counting. I can almost hear a clock ticking on the wall as he lifts up fingers, one by one, until he finally turned around with wide eyes. If he told anyone, I would be _out of here_. A convicted pedophile, but then again, I could deny it.

"_**You DOG!" He laughs. I'm still shaken up by his expressions, his face as it would have slowly turned to disgust, which didn't happen. Jake leaned his hands on the desk, the way Kyle did, his smile penetrating any other **__macho_ physic he usually painted on. The screams were silent, I expected Cecilia probably left into Messhina valley to wash her clothes or something like that.

"Her name?"

"I don't think I can say." His expression turns sour. Jake looks at the ceiling, and bites back a nasty look.

"_**Fine then, why'd you tell me?" He said. I know this game. He's pulled this more then once, and it's worked, every time. But what if I did say it was Kyle's **__daughter?_ What would happen then? She was famous, practically, just like her father. The one who broke everything, including my sanity.

"Believe me, if I could I would. But you have to promise, not to tell a single soul, including her father" Jake sits closer with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead."

"Aria"

"WHAT?"

His scream seemed to make things on the shelves shake, I heard something smash upstairs and Jake payed no mind to it. His eyes widened, and he pushed himself off the desk, scattering things to the floor. He clapped his hands and nearly had a heart attack from the look on his face.

"Your best friend's daughter? Honestly?" He seemed intrigued, I began to wonder when Orland and his mother may have been back. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"_**How did this happen? How do you know you like her? Start from the beginning." Jake smiled wider then I had ever seen him do before. I leaned back against the wall and began from the beginning. About the fight with Kyle (with parts left out), and the feelings. Barrett was so sure he loved her, and he had never felt that way about anyone else. He was **__sure_.

Then why is it that every time he tried to be normal, he ended up hurting himself even more?

*!*!*

_It's summertime, Barrett. I always wanted to get married in the summertime, explained his friend. Barrett stared up at the Cherry Blossoms, the sweet smell of the ocean drifting through the wind on wings that were unseen, Barrett could imagine a summer wedding._

_"Let's get married then" Barrett smiled and put his hand up to the warm bark of the tree, before wondering how high it was and how well he could climb it._

"_Okay, then, I suppose, if two boys CAN get married. My mother said it wasn't, but times were changing." The other boy laughed quietly, and he turned to look at everyone else. He wished that moment would never end, never last, and wished most of all 10 years later that it was one of the memories he had forgotten long ago._

*!*!*

"**Aria, can you please stay for a second?" Barrett leaned back in his chair and looked up at the chalkboard, his hands locking themselves and the others pulling their chairs out to leave. Aria pulled a confused face and waved to Lee Ann, smiling and mouthing something like **_see you soon_. Barrett pulled a half-smile and nodded his head, before saying "You're not in trouble"

Aria visibly relaxed and turned back, waving back to her friend and skipping to his desk. Barrett heard the door slam and relaxed into his chair, listening to the students yell at each other and slowly get quieter. Looking up at the girl she stared back.

"Aria, I wanted to discuss something of importance. It's about-" He stopped himself. Should he really say, us? Or Kyle? Or Julia? Or life? Should he really blow himself over, just for a second of relief? Aria stared back and smiled that perfect white Kyle-Impersonator smile. He leaned forward on her toes and placed her hands behind her back.

"Yes, Professor Barrett?" He smiled. Polite Aria, always addressing people formally, and he could get used to _Professor_. In fact, he could get used to a lot of things she did.

"**Ahem. Tell your father... you're doing okay" Barrett seemed upset and she tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going on with her teacher. She nodded her head, and turned back to see her friends. Barrett watched he walk out the door, and mentally cursed himself. The moment, and he missed it. But what would she say? What would she do? Would she be angry or sad or happy, or would she be disgusted and decide to tell everyone, casting out Barrett as a pedophile?**

What to do, what to do.

*!*!*

**So... um... just a question... but what SHOULD he do? I mean I'm having second thoughts about this fic and I just need more ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

OTHF3

**Thanks for telling me the name change, I always assumed it was Leeanne or something along those lines :D and the first two chapters I didn't really like, they were more 'introductions' if anything.**

"Have you noticed anything strange with dad lately?" She looked at her mother and tensed. Her mother never liked talking to her about things regarding her father. It was fine for the first few months, even when he was back in the forest of beginnings, but then it took a real change last summer. They stopped talking. Her father started acting weirdly. Julia stopped what she was doing and turned to stare her daughter in the eye.

"No, not at all." Julia said lowly. It was enough to say yes, she had. And she knew something about it. Aria raised an eyebrow and looked at the stairs. Julia moved to the cupboard and tried to make it seem like the conversation was over.

"All he does is stand up there and look out the window. Even if he's tending to my crops" Aria moved around the table to stand in front of her mother, now by the sink and washing a cucumber. Julia let the water run and stared into it, not noticing the water level rising. Julia didn't bother to look up, instead, she just stood there listening to her daughter probe on. Aria noticed this and studied her mothers face.

"He seems sick." Julia snapped her head towards her daughter and Aria stood her ground. Julia's eyes bore into the others as if to say conversation over, but Aria was as stubborn as her father when it came down to things. Julia just sighed and looked at her husband's female look-alike. Even her daughter knew how to break her, and she silently wished it wasn't because of old age.

"Your father is not sick. He just needs a little time. He's just out of it lately" Julia flicked her hands under the running water and turned the tap. She flicked her fingers to rid of the droplets and picked up a rag that she had used earlier. Julia seemed a little... _off_. It seemed as though she had a lot to think about.

"Well mother, what if he spent some time with his friends" Julia's eyes flickered upwards and she turned to look at her daughter, but there was no signs of her knowing what happened. Julia never told her daughter, and Kyle hadn't spoken more then five words since then. Julia frowned and put her hands on her hips dramatically.

"That's enough. I think it's time for you to go to bed" Aria looked confused

"But mother it's 4:30..."

"Then t_ake a walk_." She hissed. Aria looked worried, but the other didn't mean it to sound like that. Not bothering to correct herself, instead she placed her two hands on the table and stared down into nothingness. Aria turned around and headed towards the door. Maybe she'd get Leonel. He didn't have a lot of friends; so she was sure he'd probably be up for a walk around the cherry blossoms. With a look back at her mother, she frowned.

Julia stared at the table lost in thought.

*!*!*

Running his hand over the ring on his right hand, he sat by the window in the hallway on the second floor. The ring shone brightly in the sunlight, it was a very pretty sight to a person who didn't know what it was.

But to Kyle, it made him utterly sick.

Staring at that ring was like a perpetual black hole, every now and then you wonder hw deep it was and if you bothered to take a step you fell forever. That endless misery; the final commitment. Kyle turned it over and over on his finger, every now and then the bright blue sapphire sparkling as it twisted around and around. Just a simple silver ring. Nothing special about it. Kyle looked up out the window and watched the blossoms fall.

Looking down at the ring again, he slowly slid it off, and saw the pale tan line where it used to be. Kyle looked down at the ring and sighed. Putting it in his pocket, he got up, slowly slipped down the stairs while Julia was cooking, and left out the door in search of somebody long overdue.

*!*!*

"Hello; Barrett. It's nice to see you again." Barrett looked up from his book. His eyes adjusted to the light, and when he saw it was Aria, he stumbled to say something quick. The church bells rang and it nearly jumped him out of his skin, much to Aria's delight. She laughed at him, and he felt stupid.

"Hello, Aria." Was all he managed to get out in a quick last-minute attempt at talking to her. She smiled at him.

Oh, how his heart melted.

"There's a Dance Festival on the ninteenth." He said, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I don't really dance." She said quietly, tilting back and fourth on her toes. She looked over at the Inn door, as if waiting for someone to walk out. Barrett closed his book and didn't think about it again. She sighed and sat down in front of him in the middle of the road. He smiled and tilted his head.

"It's not too late to learn." He said, trying to seem as friendly as he could. Aria looked up at the sky and murmmered something to herself, and Barrett looked down at the book cover. _A Guide To Ores and their Placements_. Learning about it was boring, but it was something to do.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure who to ask though" She looked nervous. Barrett looked at the Inn door to see what she was nervou about.

"And I kinda wanted to impress Orland" She laughed and blushed. Barrett's heart sunk. _Oh. Orland_. Barrett had half a mind to say Orland wasn't interested, to tell her Orland thought she was stupid and didn't want to hang out with her. But that would have been childish, and the best part about being a child was thinking of things that wouldn't happen, and having the option of doubt and hope.

"I'll teach you." He blurted out suddenly. Aria's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"Would you Mr. Barrett? That's fantastic!" Barrett watched her smile and clap her hands. She looked cute like that, and then he shunned himself for saying the word 'cute'. They stared at each other for a while. three seconds turned to five, and five turned to ten, before he realized it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, if he could stay like that for another minute, that would be fine by him-

Speak of awkwardness and there he is.

"Aria! What are you up to?" Her father ran towards them and Barrett blushed involuntarily. He didn't know why, but somehow it felt wrong to be like that, caught with his daughter even if it was just talking. Barrett looked down at his book and pretended to read the cover as he heard the others footsteps coming closer, louder with every step. Aria smiled at her father. The poor girl didn't realize anything. Kyle watched Barrett and Aria sat there obliviously.

"I'm sitting here talking about the dance festival father. It's nice to see you up and well." Aria smiled and looked at her father lovingly. He returned the smile and held out his hand to her, which she took. He helped her up and looked at her teacher blankly.

"It's nice to see you professor, it's been quite some time." Kyle said. Barrett didn't bother to look up and instead grunted. Aria didn't notice anything; and turned to the Inn to see Orland walking out. In a split second decision, she yelled "Orland wait up" and ran to catch up. Orland watched the two as she came nearer and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't called for any PTA meetings." He said it accusingly. Barrett looked up at the boy and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me." Kyle's frown twitched and he forced a smile.

"Doesn't mean my daughter is involved."

The way he said daughter rubbed Barrett the wrong way. A cross between guilt and something else, like shame. Kyle ran his fingers through his hair and Barrett noticed the ring off his finger. Barrett twisted his face into a smile for a breif second, he always took off his ring when they hung out. Like they used to. Like it used to be.

"Well Mr. Masey, do you find that we need to assess your daughters performance?" A grin. Kyle smiled at him, like nothing happened. Barrett got up off the ground and realized Kyle got a little bit slimmer. It unnerved him.

"I think we need just that." Was that... flirting? Barrett raised an eyebrow. He missed him, in an odd, totally no-homo way. He didn't love Kyle, he knew that much. And he wasn't gay, he also knew that. It was just fun for the time being.

Aria smiled at her fathers 'new-found' attraction, not noticing every look that passed and every secret smile. Aria looked over as she heard the Inn door close, and Barrett just stared at Kyle. Aria waved at the unknown person and a feminine voice called out "Hi, Aria!"

Aria passed them both and walked towards the unknown voice, Kyle raised an eyebrow and Barrett broke his gaze to watch her. A hug between her and the blonde boy, and the jealousy started in Barrett's eyes again. Kyle smiled and waved at them both before they left; and Barrett watched half-heartedly. Kyle noticed and frowned, for what Barrett didn't know.

"She's growing up and leaving me, bit by bit." Kyle sighed and sat down beside Barrett. He moved the book over and Barrett sighed. Kyle leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"Don't say that. She's still a young girl who needs her father." Barrett responded. It felt wrong to talk to him about her like that, something just said there was a problem. Kyle rested his hand on his chin and looked off towards the island in the distance. How long had it been, sitting there next to Kyle? The sky was still vibrant blue, so it wasn't dawn, but it felt like hours.

"She's not so much a young girl anymore. My only regret is I didn't... I _missed._.. Ah, Dammit! I mean I missed out on being a father. I don't have that chance anymore." Barrett's mouth twitched downwards. Here he was, talking to Kyle about his daughter, while he unknowingly dismissed every look between them.

"You didn't miss out. She's still growing up. She needs guidance" Barrett hesitated to pat the others back. The first skin-to-skin meeting since the last few months. Kyle felt the awkwardness too and leaned back to rest his back on the church. Barrett coughed before continuing.

"Your daughter is a lovely girl. I'm happy she has people who love her as much as you do." Barrett shifted, not feeling comfortable talking about feelings. It made him feel like a chick. "She has two loving parents, she's very lucky, because two is better then one." Memories of Barrett's mother flashed through his mind. Kyle noticed this. He looked a lot more like his mother then his father, so much you wouldn't know they were related.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm here now" Kyle smiled at the other and Barrett returned it. Kyle stared at him for a moment, and Barrett leaned closer until he felt the others lips on his. No thoughts, just feelings.

He missed that, in a way.

Kyle pushed on and added more force, licking Barrett's bottom lip for entrace. Once again, for the millionth time, he was denied, as Barrett moves forward. Kyle knew this too well.

Kyle's hands moved over to the back of Barrett's head when he felt Barrett not responding and pushed him closer, and Barrett closed his eyes and bit the others bottom lip. How long since he felt that, that bliss? Months, maybe years. Barrett's hands reached to Kyles and pulled them away, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist and pulling back for air.

Why did it feel wrong?

**That was a little more detailed, I like the kiss scene. :3 What did you like about it?**


	4. Chapter 4

~Ode to her Father~

Touching Aria's face. Her smile; her eyes close and reach up to hold yours. She's so warm and cute and blushing-

a lovely thought to think of when her father's riding you.

Kyle's hips grinded against mine, my hands holding his waist. He was into it; only an earthquake would break him out of it. He leaned his head back and moaned loudly, his hands resting on my chest as he flips his hair away from his eyes. He knew the things that would drive me crazy.

Then, not now.

The only thing that drives me like that is Aria, now.

Kyle bounces a few times before finishing, I wipe it away with my hand and wipe it on the bedsheets. Kyle rolls his eyes, and says something like how it used to be. I look out my window and try to avoid this conversation, but he still finds a way. He's like a _woman._

"I remember when you used to love the way I tasted." He says accusingly as he hops off me and leans down to get his underwear.

"Been a while" I muttered, he seemed okay with that response and smiled at me. I sat up, and he leaned over to kiss me, but I turned my head and he got my cheek. He suspects something, I can hear it in his voice and see it in his face, but I know he won't notice. He hasn't noticed for the last while.

I watch as he slides on his shorts and walks out the bedroom door.

*!*!*

"Were they always like that?" Orland stared up at Aria, hanging her legs off the cherry branch, Leonel one branch higher then her. Aria smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"My dad and Professor Barrett? Yeah. They were childhood friends."

"No, I mean, like, romantic like that."

Aria snorted and Orland blushed. Aria shook her head as a stray blossom flew by and landed on her cheek, and Leonel wanted to reach over and pull it away.

"They're not _romantic_, Orland, what a silly thought!" Orland blushed deeper. Leonel kicked his legs out and hummed. "Professor offered to teach me how to dance for the festival. I can't wait!" Leonel had a sour face. Orland didn't notice.

"You and the teacher? That's kind of weird." Aria just smiled at Orland's comment. Leonel hummed louder.

"Well if you say so. I still kind of find it weird. It's your teacher, showing you how to dance..." Orland frowned and hopped up on the branch beside Aria. Leonel watched longingly.

*!*!* {NOTE: THE MUSIC IS FROM YOUR LOVE EVENTS. YOU CAN FIND IT ON YOUTUBE LABELED "LOVE"}

Barrett walked across the room to turn on the record and Aria leaned back and forth on her tip toes. He decided with the slowest one he could find (perverted) and set it on high. He didn't remember the name of it, but it was sweet and soothing, more of a lullabye, but it was the closest he could find. Barrett turned to see the girl blushing, a sheepish smile on her face. Barrett masked his stern face as he stepped closer to her and she blushed deeper.

"Put one hand in mine, and one on my shoulder." Barrett instructed. When it came time to put their hands together, she was just as embarressed as he was, but he hid it better. He held her tiny hands in his, and he stiffled an urge to lean down and-

Don't get ahead of yourself, Barrett, you have the rest of your lives.

When he put his hand on her tiny hip, he almost had one of those "awkward boners". He looked away for a second and composed himself before looking her in the eyes again, her petite frame against his. He stuttered a second before saying "follow my lead".

"First, one step to the left" as she did what he was told, he was starting to feel like the stupid one. He stood up straighter, causing her hand to fall off his shoulder, but she straightened up so she was a little taller. On the inside, he screamed "cute" like an overly-obsessive fangirl. It made him sick.

"Then towards me, then to the right, and then backwards in a square. Follow me?" He said in a gruff voice. She stuttered and whispered a small "mhm" and he cursed himself, maybe he was looking a little too mean. He gave her a half smile, and when she returned it, his heart melted and slid out of his toes.

"A—a little closer, c-closer." He managed and mentally slapped himself. As she stepped forward confusingly, and looked up at him for guidance, he stiffled a nose bleed. After a few failures in trying, he finally said "take off your shoes" and took his own off.

"Wh-what?" Aria tilted her head. He kicked his shoes to the side of the room and said "trust me".

Once she did what she was told, he pulled her closer with one arm, and made her step on his feet. She giggled joyously, that childish laughter felt sweet like sugar. She laughed when he took her hands in his and walked around the room, and Barrett felt like she gave him the world.

With each step was a laugh, each twirl was a giggle, and it made Barrett feel... perfect. So hard to discribe, and yet he felt it. Nothing could of mattered in that moment more then feeling her against him.

He eventually got into it, and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking a step back and another to the left. She was light, like a feather. Working on the farm paid off.

Finally, when the music stopped, he stood there for a second looking down at her, and she buried her face into his stomach, and slowly stopped her giggling. He wondered if Kyle ever did that for her, ever treated her like his daughter, or if he just completely disregarded her. He had been gone for so long, did she ever even get a life of her own? She sacrificed her childhood and put the life on the line for her father, did he ever even _tell her he loved her?_

He stood there for a second as she looked up at him with big eyes and a small laugh. She smiled at him, and he finally got back to his senses. He wondered if she minded being this close...

He leaned down to her face, slowly closing in the gap, and she just stared back. Mere centimeters apart, he could feel her breath on his own...

he pulled away.

He stumbled backwards for a second as she walked to get her shoes and he looked at the ground with a blush. It didn't look like she noticed what was going on, she had the smile on her face, and she didn't seemed fazed at all. She smiled and thanked him for the lessons before walking out the door, leaving Barrett to his own devices. He just watched the floor, thinking about what to do.

*!*!*

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

"Yes, Barrett? I find it weird how you're here! You're usually off with Kyle! Aha ha ha ha!"

"Father, I've developed feelings for another, considered sinful to the people."

"Yes? Would you care to explain, my son?"

"I have fallen in love with a girl not my age."

"My boy, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Aria."

"...

My son, love is found in many shapes and forms, not just one. If she is the one you truly believe is yours, then may god bless you both and accept you as you are into the heavens."

"Thank you, father, but there is another problem that I am most worried over."

"Yes, my son?"

"It's her father."


	5. Chapter 5

~OTHF~

_I knew she didn't like me, I mean, what kind of chance would I have with THE Aria, the one who saved the town from destruction and managed to still look feminine and pure? I knew it was Orland from the very beginning- but Barrett? What?_

_~Leonel_

Music played from somewhere in the Town Square. Sunlight beat down on everyone, but the cool breeze- the one that made Barrett stare at Aria's hair as it flowed- was enough to make everyone bear it. At exactly 5:00pm, as the sun was setting, everyone would change into their formalwear and start the dance. For now (as tradition) everyone walked around town with flowers in the female's hair (and Ray's) and hands interlocked with their significant other. The younger ones would bashfully ask out another boy or girl, and they'd attend the festival together, often parting ways to talk to their friends.

Mana gossiped with Alicia and Cecilia, and Barrett couldn't help but listen into their conversations. Kyle—nowhere to be found- was probably off doing work in the fields or tending to his monsters. That was, until Kyle was seen walking hand in hand with none other then the town's travelling merchant. Mana giggled excitingly and Cecilia seemed genuinely concerned over this behavior.

"He's been seen walking around town with that girl, what was her name? Yuna, Yune, something? Apparently he asked her to the dance. Isn't that cute?" Mana giggled again. Alicia cracked a smile like a secret was said that only she could hear. Cecilia started this time, cutting her off.

"Mana, don't you consider Julia's feelings? Did anyone even tell her about it? This isn't right." Cecilia crossed her arms and Mana waved her hand as if shooing a fly.

"Julia turned into a total bitch after she married Kyle. It would serve her right. I don't see how he put up with her for so long." Mana looked over at Alicia and Alicia smiled sadly. She apparently didn't agree with Mana, but like any clique, she'd follow whatever Mana said with a smile and a courtsy. Cecilia didn't say much after that, she just turned and walked away sadly.

"Well, what's gotten into her. She couldn't still like Julia after all that slut did..." Mana huffed and Alicia said nothing.

I had something to do.

*!*!*

"What the FUCK, Kyle?" Barrett yelled at him from across the empty lot. Kyle just blinked a few times before looking around, as if he wasn't the only one there. Barrett couldn't have possibly been talking to him...

"You asked Yue to the dance? Not your own WIFE?"

"Now, now, Barrett, a little jealous I never asked you?"

He hit him.

Hard.

Kyle's head snapped back and he fell backwards. His nose pooled out blood, dripping and forming in the creases in his hands as it dripped from his nose and onto his hands and clothes. Kyle's mind snapped. Getting up in one swift movement, his fist met the side of Barrett's face.

Ever been hit by a farmer/warrior?

It feels as if satan himself took his pitchfork and stabbed you repeatedly in the face.

Pain travelled up his face and felt as though he had been shot. He fell onto the ground, clutching his face in pain and screaming like an unholy beast. Kyle's chest heaved for a second before he looked at the ground at the man who lost his mind. Kyle wiped his hand on his shirt and frowned for a second before turning around and walking off to his home.

"What happened to you, Barrett?" The mayor put ice on Barrett's eye and Barrett looked out the window, over the sink.

"A bit of a sparr with Kyle." The mayor tsked as he put more pressure on the ice, making Barrett wince.

"I'm still going to the dance. I don't care what you say." Barrett looked at his father for a second and then turned away. The mayor smiled for not even a fragment of a second and put a stern look on his face, secretly happy that he had started to be more social.

"Now Barrett-" a fake sigh "If you say so." Barrett smiled at his false victory. The mayor smiled for a completely different reason.

*!*!*

The music played, exactly the same that was in the workshop room at the same place he taught Aria to dance. Memories of what happened flashed through his mind, and he smiled a little. Adjusting his casual wear, he decided to keep what he had on, and not dance. Just disappear into the wall with Dorothy. Maybe they'd make small talk. Maybe not, but it's always nice to have a little hope. He scanned the area for any familiar faces to see Kyles, with a broken nose. Barrett touched his eye tenderly. Broken nose for a black eye. Yue was looking stunning, in her blue prom dress with flower sequins. Maybe it was because she was being compared to her not-too-good-looking partner.

And then he saw her.

Aria.

A simple long pink dress with her hair pushed back from her face with a brown headband. She was stunning, even without so much to look at. Most noticed too, but not in the way he noticed... She scanned the room for anyone to talk to, when she waved to Leonel and Orland.

Barrett was mad at himself when a moment of jealousy passed through his head. They were children, for gods sake, and he was a grown man with grownup friends- His eyes flashed to Kyle. Scratch the friend part. Julia was no where in sight, as she was probably at home, trying her best to do what she can. Did she know he was here, with Yue? What if the two had a fight and they were no longer speaking, would they just divorce like nothing happened?

The thought made him sick as he saw Kyle take the hand of Yue and twirl her around, earning giggles from her. He got glares from the other townspeople, not like he noticed. Cecilia did hiss at him at one point in time, when exactly, he forgot.

The mayor- his father- looked around with a microphone in his hand and smiled at all the new and old faces.

"Now we move onto the partnered dance. If everyone would please find a partner, we'll begin as soon as this is done..."

Barrett watched Aria as she walked across the town square and blushed. Orland was standing in front of Leeane, her smiling face to his back. Aria blushed and seem to stutter, and I thought she said something along the lines of "dance with me?". I wasn't sure, but I was sure as I watched Leeane grab Orlands hand and pull him away from her as he mouthed something back to her and Leeane interlock their hands together.

That look of sadness broke my non-existent heart into a million pieces.

She stopped for a second as she looked over at Leonel standing and talking to Sera and Serena, and for a second, I thought she was going to break down and cry. Instead, she did a 180, and ran out of there as fast as her legs could move, towards the school.

Keeping up with that girl was _tireing._

She was five times faster then he was, not to mention she was in heels and a dress, and Barrett thought he might have died had she gone any farther then the school.

She leaned against it for a second, her face contorting into one of pain. She didn't notice Barrett as he ran up to her, not caring about what the townspeople thought of it- if they even noticed them. She stood there for a second shaking, and Barrett thought she would have cried. She didn't, until he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him for a second before her face twisted into something heartbreaking and letting water flow down both cheeks.

He couldn't stop himself while his hands ran through the little girls hair, her sobs filling the air with such sweet sickly depression it could have been cut with a butterknife. He cooed to her as she cried, not a word flowing from those perfect lips of hers. He'd touch them right now, if she'd let him.

"I t-tried e-everything" She said finally, sobs wracking her body. He just stroked her hair and rested his lips on her head. She leaned there on him as he rested against the school, before sitting down and letting her lay on him.

"I l-l-laughed at his s-stupid jokes! I to-told him my se-secrets! Why d-doesn't he..."

Barrett lifted her chin up with one finger. Her eyes stared into his, her tears drying on her face. She blinked a few times as Barrett leaned in closer, kissing her nose and resting his head on hers.

"Boys are stupid." was all he said. Aria found it weird for her teacher to call boys stupid, but she hiccupped and closed her eyes, yawing.

Crying took energy.

*!*!*

Walking to her home with her in his arms was blissfully wonderful. Everyone had since left, and it was nearing 2 in the morning. After she fell asleep, he just laid there with his perfect angel in his arms, stroking her hair as she breathed in and out. It was as if he could feel every heartbeat, as if it was all for him. Even a few minutes with such close contact was beautiful, even if she didn't realize it.

It soon dawned on him that he should take her home, that her parents would be worried. The closer he got to the house, the more he heard. The lights were on and casting shadows around the house, a gentle breeze moving the plants in the perfectly trimmed land. Fireflys were out, jumping softly from place to place as if it were a fairy tale...

her parents yelling voices destroyed this dream.

"You took another girl to the dance festival after you had _said_ you would be hunting animals all day! What in the HELL were you thinking?" Julia's voice was cracking from screaming so loud. They seemed to not care where Aria was, and she remained unstirred by the screams from her two beloved parents.

"It's not like YOU wanted to go, you stupid _bitch, _you said you didn't want to! What was I supposed to do, wait around being trapped in this hell hole for you to make up your mind?"

"Oh don't pin this on me."

"Oh go to hell, you psyco cunt!"

Barrett frowned. He could take her home, but how would that look, carrying a sleeping little girl into his house in the middle of the night...

In quick thinking, Barrett remembered when he used to sneak into Kyle's house to mess around when they were younger. He hoped they still had their things out so he could easily climb up and put Aria in her bed without disturbing anyone.

They were, and he stepped on a barrel, up the vines with her carefully placed with her arms around his shoulders, which she clung to him in her sleep like a koala to a tree. She rested her head on his neck, and when he felt her breath, he suddenly felt...

_Oh god, oh please don't get hard oh please don't get hard oh please don't get hard.._

When he finally made it, he layed her on the bed and tucked her blankets around her, shutting the door to block out some of the voices. She seemed undisturbed, so he walked towards the window, and with one last look, climbed out and vanished into the night.

**I promise this will get better.**

**And HAH! I blocked the kiss :3 ya'll gotta wait. But I promise, it'll be a good one. So don't leave me.**

**Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

READ: WARNING

**The following story is going to turn sexual and mention very explicit content that is not good for the younger minds. If you have any problem with murder, gore, kid sex, adult and kid sex, show me yours I'll show you mine, or sex in general.**

**Tits or GTFO.**

**Thank you :)**

_I never really considered her, honestly. She was just the friend that just so happened to have girl parts, so what?_

_Orland P. Elef-Dervish_

At 7:20 in the morning, I was woken up by a wood spliting knock on the door. My father being the early riser was already gone, and I looked around for something that wasn't there, still tired and disoriented. Who the fuck would dare tread on Barrett Taylor's property, knock on his fucking door at seven fucking twenty, and then expect him to get up and answer the door. Barrett walked downstairs as carefully as he could when he was tired, which wasn't very, but made it down in one piece.

Whoever it was, was about to get a punch to the face.

Or a rabid badger tied to a stick.

He swung the door open and he grabbed it to settle the bang the very second the two people he last wanted to see answered the door.

Kyle Masey and his pretty daughter.

He stood there awkwardly, his eyes wide for a second before Kyle laughed at his choice of clothes. Barrett looked down and noticed his lack of boxers and nearly had two strokes and a heart attack, but Kyle seemed to laugh it off, and Aria blushed only a little. His hands reached up to try and tame his messy hair, usually tied up by a bandana. Kyle gripped his daughters arm tightly, which looked like it hurt. Barrett flinched for her, but she seemed okay with it and looked up at her dad for guidance.

Kyle put his hands over his daughters ears and she nodded and started to a hum a little tune. Kyle leaned over to Barrett and he did the same.

"The wife and I are going out of town for a few days, and we need someone to watch over Aria. She'd protest about being 'babysit' so don't mention it to her." Kyle leaned back and Barrett pulled a confused face. Since when did he go out of town, and with his _wife?_ It was like the X-Files marathon all over again. Aria looked at the ground and steadily hummed the tune they danced to a few days prior, and he smiled a little.

"Why are you going?" Barrett's curiousity prodded him like an irritating kid at a theme park.

"She things we need '_marriage counciling_'" Kyle pulled a disgusted face. "As if she didn't notice I don't want her anymore. But no one dare mention the divorce word around these parts. It's odd" Barrett noticed Kyle was still getting used to customs, even after all these years. It's why his father still war his wedding band, because it was deemed "wrong" to divorce partners. Especially if one had a child. No one knew why, it was just so.

"Ah." The yelling earlier. The breathing...

Oh, PLEASE don't get hard in front of her father of all people- old nuns, dead kittens, skydiving- OHGOD

"Mm, yeah, I guess so." I shifted uncomfortably. What was I saying? Letting a child, a child that I wanted to fuck like there was no tomorrow, into my house for a few days. Oh like that wasn't a recipe for disaster. It's like a cheesy sitcom, but it's not like they'd let this stuff on T.V, anyway. The old pervert and the young, innocent child with a mind like marbles...

"Alright. Aria'll grab her stuff from the house later. Just don't mention this, okay?"

Barrett nodded.

He wasn't sure what to feel, anymore.

*!*!*

Barrett slid on some pants and didn't bother with anything else, and slowly stirred a pot full of boiling water. Oh how he'd crave hot chocolate, especially when Fall was coming closer and the wind blew more fierce. He poured some water into two cups and filled it with a chocolate bar and some sugar and milk before stirring and slowly sipped as he heard a knock at the door. He set it down and walked towards it, opening it calmly to Aria standing there with a brown suitcase packed neatly in one hand. Barrett took it and she timidly walked in, looking around, and it was really cute how she made that thoughtful little hmm-

Barrett gripped the suitcase and Aria slid her hands into her back pockets while he left it by the door. She looked around for a second before Barrett mumbled "take a seat" and she hoisted herself onto the table and swung her legs. She was lost in thought, and it unnerved him to see the smile taken off her face. He handed her a cup and she said thanks cheerfully before Barrett leaned against the counter. His muscles flexed, and he noticed Aria blushing and biting her lip. Once again, he fought off a very mean hard on...

"Why did my mom and dad leave me here?" She asked innocently. Well that's one way to kill it, I guess. He felt a little sad that it was gone, but relieved at the same time.

"Well they just decided they need some... mommy daddy time." Barrett sweatdropped. He rubbed his hair a little and Aria looked at it for a second, probably wondering why he wore that bandana all the time. She looked across the room, a slight frown and a daydreamy look in her eyes.

"It's because of their fighting, isn't it, teacher?" She stopped swinging her legs. How could he lie to a face like that? It may have been easy for Kyle, that bastard, but he was innocent- in a way.

"I... yeah." He said. Aria smiled a little, and Barrett's heart broke. Funny, he thought he never had one. Aria just looked down sadly and Barrett bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

"What happens if they decide they don't want to live together anymore? Leonel said that's what his mommy and daddy did." Barrett shifted uncomfortably. Did he really want to have this talk with his best friends daughter? Did he _really_ want to make her upset?

"Then it goes on normally. You may not see your mother or father around much, but they'll still be around." Barrett gripped the table behind him. Aria nodded.

"Professor?"

"Please, just call me Barrett." He gave a warm smile.

"Barrett." she smiled. "If mom and dad decide they don't want me, what will happen?"

"Don't you _ever_ say that about your parents! They'll always want you, you hear me?" He snapped a little too harshly. Thoughts of his own mother went through his brain. He only remembered her from photographs, sadly, it was still a little blurry, but he can remember those harsh words like they were yesterday... _I don't want you anymore_.

"Hypothetically, then."

"Well Hypothetically, then, you'll be sent somewhere where they do want you."

"Barrett, can I stay with you, if that ever happens?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't want me?" She looks up at him with those big pure eyes like her world is going to crash, and Barrett stares at them with an unintellegable emotion. His mind is set in slow, it takes a while to comprehend all the thoughts going in his head.

_I want you, Aria, I'd do so many things to you right now over that table if you'd just say do it._

"Of course I do, Ari. How bout we get off this topic for now, you're starting to get sad." He laughs a little awkwardly. Aria just smiles and nods, swinging her legs out. Barrett excused himself and picked up her bags, carrying them up the stairs with little to no effort needed. He wondered how much she actually packed, if she packed anything at all, and she trotted up the stairs behind him.

He opened the door to his room and set it down on the guest bed, Aria looking around at all the memorobilia and items that he had over the years and before he was even born, and she noticed the other bed. She pointed to it curiously, and he just looked away.

"That's mine. Put your clothes wherever, I'll wash them in a day or two, when you run out." Aria nodded. He just bit his lip and she sat down on her bed, feeling the fabric between her tiny fingers and looking up at her teacher who had such an expression on his face, any normal person would have jumped his bones and ravished him there and then. Aria just smiled and nodded and he finally got the hint to stop looking, and turned around.

This would be fun, maybe. If only his mother could see what he had become.

*!*!*

**I promise this is probably going to turn dramatic, so simmer down and expect it. Sorry for making it so dramatic too, but I mean, if it wasn't you'd loose interest.**

**I've got the next few chapters planned out, so expect sooner updating.**

_ANSWERING REVIEWS TIME, MUFFUKKAZ._

Random Guest: If Barrett's not married, who's Leonel's father?

Leonel and Leeane are both members of the Saint Coquelle or something, they're Max and Dorothy's children, because Julia married Kyle; Julia's love interest had to have someone else, and hey, Leeane does look like Dorothy. Leonel, meh. But then again he's Barrett's son XD -

Phantongirl: I hope she realizes Barrett's feelings, continue and I'll give you a cookie!

Cookie time, bitch. Hand it over. :L

(p.s. Don't think I'm serious XD I'm not that mean, yo.)

Dark Void Princess 21: (all of them, too lazy to write it all down)

I think Aria's just good bein Oblivious and all, and Julia- she always rubbed me the wrong way :s and Barrett will have more character development, maybe a few more "flashbacks" of different scenes in everyone's lives, just so you can bond and relate a little more, roit :3

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE ONE WHO STUCK BY FOR URRRVREH CHAPTAH, THE ONE AND ONLY,

xSkyeTakashiax

Barrett getting hard gives me hardons ;3 which is awkard because I am of female persuasion.

I HAVE THE MOST AWKWARD BONER. Alalskjasfasklfj

and no worries behbeh, you shall get your kiss, in the most weirdest fashion and weirdest place and most awkward situation ever. I'm planning a little SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERtrip to the citySPOILERSPOILERSPOILER -

and if any of ya'll wanna add my MSN or Skype or email or facebook n' shtuff. Yaknow. Just say :3 I always need new ideas, and I love hearing out from the people actually reading it! And I like making new friends so I don't seem so stuck up XD So I'll see you in another chapter soon enough.

**magic sparklepoof**


	7. Chapter 7

OTHF: The Seventh

"_In my opinion, it wasn't that bad. Aria Masey was turning into a woman, and by chance a grown man took interest. It could have been worse, but at least it was consentual" – Cecilia Jane_

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been caught up in the dramatics of life. But then again, if it didn't suck, we'd all fall off, right? This chapter will be longer to make up for it. Thanks for sticking by OTHF : your patience will be rewarded.**

**NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. NOT BARRETT x ARIA, YET THOUGH, JUST KEEP HOLDING ON.**

_The Goblin and the Wooly –_

When I was little, before my mother left me and my father, she would tell me a story every night. The last time she did was the night before she snuck away never to return again. It was about a Goblin and a Wooly, being friends, or something along those lines. I don't quite remember it, but it was a favorite of mine, but it was one that I was hoping I could tell my children one day. I was sure I had a book around that spoke of it but I didn't pick any up since her notice of departure. Look at me, sounding all sophisticated. I just hope one day, Aria will look at it, and feel the same way I did,

When my mother kissed my cheek and told me she loved me,

while closing the book and softly putting it back on the shelf.

Looking across the room at the sleeping face of the innocent child that brought so much happiness into the otherwise dull life of me, Barrett J. Taylor. She looked familiar and I assumed it was because of Kyle Masey. Had to be it, hadn't it? Even as a baby, when I held her in my arms (while Julia wasn't around. She would have killed me) her resemblence to him was almost insane. Same perfect smile, same jaw, but of course Aria was much more feminine and cute while Kyle retained the handsome-and-muscular physique he always had. I remembered brushing her hair back from her face as she hummed softly, feeding her from a bottle and resting her tiny body against mine.

And now I would give anything to screw her brains out, but that's another story for another time.

Her mouth twitched downwards, and I wondered if she was having a nightmare, until she cracked her eyes open and wiped them with the back of her hand. How adorable -include fangirl squee here-. She looked across the room as she slowly had her memories come back to her, and she smiled at me sleepily.

"Morning, Barrett" she said softly, in such a tiny crystal clear voice. I grunted back at her, because lets face it, Barrett J. does not smile. Only on occasion, and not in front of people. Even Kyle had talked to me about it but I'll be damned if I gave two sweet fucks about him at the moment. Of course, I'd have to thank him for granting me permission to have THEE Aria Masey inside my house, in the guest bed, across from me. She got up and stretched, showing off that cute little tanned stomach and then I realised something that made my mind go completely blank.

Aria found it sutiable to sleep in panties in the night, leaving her shorts on the floor.

Cute little ones, with multicolor stripes.

_Oh. My. God._

I slowly and cleverly bunched the blanket in front of my now painful hard on, her face looking confused at my actions, but she smiled anyway and neared closer. Her little hips swaying, she leaned down and hugged me awkwardly as I was laying on my side. I could feel her body up against mine, and I released the blanket hiding my quite noticable 'problem'. She looked down and slowly reached her hand down, rubbing it softly as my voice loudly protested.

"H-Hey! I-I don't think you should really be doing that!" She just looked over at me and smiled. I don't think she really knew what she was doing, especially to me, because she just giggled a bit and said "Orland had one of these too, when I bent down in my skirt." Of course, I pictured her leaning down wearing those tiny little things that were seperating her and me (and I detested completely) and she was not helping.

Not. One. Bit.

I sat up as she leaned back and away from me, the 'problem' hurting more and more as she slid on a different pair of shorts and a matching t-shirt, both in black. She lifted her hair out, and she turned to saunter down the hallway away from me, going downstairs singing loudly.

I needed a really cold shower.

* * *

><p>When that was over and done with and I settled into a hard uncomfortable chair, eating eggs and reading from a newspaper that was on the table this morning, Aria was off doing something in the house and was most likely getting into trouble. I was too much engulfed in the paper to care, or notice, so she was free to do as she pleased. I barely noticed the words on the page, letting my mind wander into nothingness.<p>

When I looked down I realised I finished everything quite some time ago. Aria bounced into the room cheerfully and looked around for a second before settling on me. I took a second to register that she was speaking, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What would you like to do today."

A few thoughts went through my head, a considerable ammount very, very dirty. Like so dirty that Kyle would protest (not much, I garuntee you). I just smiled at Aria and asked her what she would like, because I was up for anything. She twirled around a bit before smiling at me and mentioning a few things, none of which I was particularly interested in, but I agreed to whatever she was planning. She just waved me towards the door as she walked out and I followed her into the sweltering heat.

She raced me to the Pier, which to be honest must have looked weird. A girl and her teacher running towards a dock to a little stingy boat that had been around since the town was founded, most probably. I didn't know what she was getting at, until she collapsed in fits of laughter while catching her breath. I felt like I was dying and figured it must have been a bad idea to wear jeans in that weather, but it was probably a good idea to keep them baggy so she wouldn't notice anything... suspicious.

"My dad brought Julia here, on their first date." She smiled and looked out to the island, sitting on the pier edge, too short to reach the water. I slid off my shoes and sat beside her, keeping my distance if there were anyone who decided to take a stroll and see us. I know Alicia often did buisness there, and Mana visted her often. And Cecilia. And men, but I was much to above myself to call her a she probably was...

"You know, you should call her your mother." I corrected her. I reminded myself of my own mom, asking me to call her by Chelsea. I wondered if it was because she couldn't stand the thought that I was her child, once.

"Julia doesn't like it. She said it makes her feel old" Aria's eyes glazed over as she recalled memories that had obviously troubled her. I leaned back and sighed, a small "oh" escaping my lips as I closed my eyes and felt the sun against my skin, hugging me until I felt like I was suffocating in my own skin. Aria noticed, and she kicked her feet out and leaned back, her hands behind her head as she stared into the cloudless sky.

"I know what it's like you know. Having parents like that." Aria perked up and looked over at me for a moment, her body settling. Maybe she didn't want to talk about this? I know I didn't, but I never told anyone before, maybe it'll be good for me. Or so my father said, but even when he pulled those little cards and tricks, I never spoke a word to him other then "shut up" or "okay".

"Like what?" Aria probed curiously. The poor girl didn't realise that's what parents aren't supposed to do. Parents are supposed to love their children and take care of them, to tell them you love them constantly. Aria's big curious eyes blinked and I got lost in them for a second.

"Like, yelling. Leaving." More then she knew, as a fact.

"Oh. Well I mean it could be worse, right?" She smiled at me.

I stayed quiet, until it was time to leave.

We walked home in silence, my feet still wet from the water, a cool breeze flowing through the streets giving me some form of relief. I thought I could hear scuttling from a leaf, but when I looked around I saw nothing. Aria seemed pleased though dispite the long silent afternoon. I saw a dim light glowing at my home, and I wondered how late it really was. My father was usually out for hours, he shouldn't have been back at that time, the sun was just setting and casting lovely shades against the sky. My worry increased, but not by much. If something happened I sure as hell would have heard about it sooner.

Opening the door, my father sat there in the kitchen, sipping tea and looking at us with curiousity. I looked down at Aria and patted her soft hair, telling her to go upstairs without my actual words being spoken. Aria nodded at me, walking upstairs calmly and fast. I sat across from my father and he gave me a quick raised eyebrow. I just stared at him, wanting him to continue.

"I see you have the young Aria one."

"Yes, I thought you would have noticed sooner that she was staying" I hoped that's what he meant.

"I see. I don't remember you asking for permission." He said accusingly. Well I'll be damned if my damn father needs to know my plans. If I were to bring another girl home he'd be thrilled.

"Well I don't remember having to ask my father a damn thing" My fur bristled, if I had any. The mayor just shook his head and took another sip, purposly making it agonizing for me. He smiled slyly, flipping through the paper.

"You know Barrett, this isn't what I wanted to talk about. But I suppose if people found out, you'd be considered kind of... _funny._ You hear me?" My father took a glance towards me and I avoided eye contact.

"I don't believe it's any of their buisness either." My father laughed at that. I wanted to smack him.

"Always like your mother." He said lowly, thinking I didn't hear it. A pang of remorse filled my stomach. I didn't want to be like mommy, not one fucking bit. Not after she left. "But I have some good news, though. I was asked out by an elderly woman not too long ago, I feel like I'm staying with her for a while." Bile rose up in my throat. My father, and... ugh.

"Well if that's all, I'm just going to- leave." I hesitated, looking over to the stairs. Should I just walk out, or go upstairs to talk to my love? I took the second option and took a few steps towards the stairs.

I think my father didn't realise I heard him say "wear a condom~" from downstairs.

As I walked upstairs I noticed the door to my moms room opened and Aria looking through the bookcase which I never touched since I was at least 8. My mother left when I was 7, and soon I found it harder to go near that cursed room. It repelled me like a forcefield, and I wasn't too happy with Aria in there, but I didn't mention it to her. I just stood outside the doorway as she looked at me and smiled.

"This room is really dusty. How long has it been since you were here?" Aria smiled. I shook my head. She just looked at all the magic books and studious books that had been older then time itself. My mother bought them in the city after she moved here with my father. I never asked him much about her, I just ignored all signs of her life and existence. I blocked her out like a bad memory. I motioned my finger to Aria to walk out and come with me, and she skipped towards me joyously. I was happy I could get her away from it, so I could once again ignore the room that I often had nightmares about.

Aria sat on her bed slowly and I did the same to mine. She shrugged off her clothes and I couldn't help but ogle that perfect form. Not too muscular, but not fat. She looked smooth, delicious even, even if I kind of felt bad for staring (she didn't notice). She changed into a white tank top that drove me crazy, and shrugged off her shorts and underwear to change. I looked away when she was changing underwear, I'm not a pervert, god what did you think I was?

"You can look now" She smiled. Stunning, truly, magnificantly stunning. My father would not be proud that I was looking at her now, but to my knowledge, he was still downstairs gabbing away on the phone with his new "friend". I blinked for a second, expecting her to dissapear, for this to all be a dream and found that I relaxed when she didn't.

She sat on her bed and crossed her legs, and I noticed the part where her legs- _Ohmyfuckinggod._

She brushed the hair out of her face, and I couldn't help but think she looked older. More mature, like she'd aged in those few seconds then she ever had. I started noticing the little things when I looked at her, like the hues and shades in her eyes. The creases in her lips that made her look so much cuter, the way her chest moved when she laughed. The more I looked, the more interesting she became.

"What happened to your mom?" She asked. My insides fell apart. Did I want to talk about my mother? My useless, stupid mother? Should I just turn around and let Aria wonder, or actually talk to her about it?

"My mom left me when I was little" I said quietly. I remembered her fairwell, and I never even realised it when she was here. Only when she was gone did I miss her. I felt bad for that, but sometimes things need to leave in order for you to realise what you had.

"Oh. My mom didn't want me either" Aria smiled happily at me, but the tone in her voice said she was upset. My eyes narrowed at her, and I growled at her.

"Don't say that, your mom loves you." I said. I knew what it was like for a mom to not want you, and from what I had seen, Julia loved her daughter as much as she could. Aria just frowned.

"You don't know"

"Yes, I do know."

"No, you _don't._"

"I don't fucking think so."

Aria stared into my head with intensity. If there was anger, she wasn't expressing it. It was more like nothing, a big black void glaring at you, and that was the scariest part of it all. She just looked away and laid down, nestling into her pillow, staring at the ceiling.

Next thing I knew, and I don't even know what happened, but she's laying behind me, my head on her breasts as I felt her breathing. She was playing with my hair and brushing it out of my face every now and then as I ranted to her about that bitch I called my mother, once upon a time.

"and then she just up and left, _up and fucking left_."

She shook her head and hummed a little, leaning down to kiss my head in a nurturing way, and suddenly I didn't feel like the adult anymore. She was letting me lean on her, letting me rest my problems on her shoulders for the moment. The thing I liked most though, was that she didn't mind it one bit. She nuzzled my hair for a second before saying "people leave, things changed, but you shouldn't hold it on yourself. I'm sure somewhere, she's thinking about you." My mind blanked out as I felt her breath on my head, soothing, comforting. I closed my eyes and rested on her.

"I suppose your right, but what do you know of a mother that doesn't love you." I said again, reinstating the argument we had earlier. She just rested her head on mine and looked away.

I suddenly became aware of her body on mine, the lack of clothing we were both in. I was in my blue and white striped boxers, and she was in her barely-there nightgown or whatever you called it. I suddenly became aware her chest was under my head, and I could feel her stomach on my back, I could feel and see where her legs parted as I rested between them. I was suddenly aware that if I were to turn around, I'd be right directly over her, ready to-

The problem rose again.

No pun intended.

"A long time ago," she started. I felt she had a minor reason to tell me why her mother didn't love her, something childish. "I had a... funny friend of the family." She said it slowly, like I might get lost. I looked confused.

"What would that mean?" I said.

"He would... touch me. In bad places."

I didn't know what to feel. Hurt, angry, scared? What if she didn't trust me? What if I abused her trust, by kissing her or something else? Most of all, what if I killed him, right now, just end it all for him.

"I told my momma about it" Aria said 'momma' innocently and I gritted my teeth.

"She said I was a liar, and I just wanted attention." She shifted uncomfortably. What did Kyle do about it? Was Kyle around at that time, or was he still missing?

"She hit me, that day. For the first time. Even when she walked in on him kissing me in a bad place..." Her hands tenderly gripped my shoulder and she bit her bottom lip, lost in thought. This time it wasn't cute, this time it was more... disturbing, unsettling.

"She just walked out, and said never to say something like that again. So I thought momma didn't love me" She said sadly. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was going to cry, but her facial expression changed into something happier. "He left a while back though, so I don't worry anymore"

"How long ago?"

"A month or two"

My fingers clenched the blanket. I thought I may tear everything in that fucking house apart, starting with the blankets. A pillow, a book. A matress, a table.

What really got me going though, was the fact that he had been doing it, while I still loved her.

I was silent for a long time, maybe hours. I remembered looking up and seeing Aria sleeping, and I thought it was unfathomable to hurt something that innocent. Then I remembered my previous thoughts, and quickly snapped myself out of it. _"She'd want it to"_ I assured myself. _"That's why I'm waiting for her say."_

I got up slowly after a while of staring at that cute little face of hers, and settled her into the bed carefully, her head moving to one side lazily. My eyes wandered down her body as I gripped her hips, adjusting her more comfortably. They were so small and holdable, I could just stay like that, digging my nails into her skin to leave marks, getting everything I wanted. My eyes gazed down her underwear and around that one spot that I would just love to-

I backed away while I was still sane and in control, and walked out of my room and down the hall to the door at the end of the bedroom. I cracked it open, the floor dusty and the bed perfectly made since that day. I looked over at the aged books covered in dust and pages yellow. I stared at them for what seemed like hours, before I reached over and picked one up, throwing it into a corner. Soon I was ripping books, throwing them into walls, planning on burning them and the house down. Those books, those _fucking books._ I took a bunch and threw them onto the floor before looking around at the mess I made and wondering why they weren't awake yet. I certainly made sound, that's for sure.

Right then, I wanted to walk around and kick things, slam those little glass trinkets into a wall. Shatter a window, burn things. Just because of those little things. My mother, her friend of the family. My father, my schoolwork, the fact that _as much as I wanted Aria Masey, I couldn't have her. _

After standing there for a while and then falling onto the bed, kicking and screaming into the bed like a child throwing a hissyfit. I didn't want to grow up right then, I just wanted to be a kid again. I adjusted myself on my mothers bed, resting my head into her old pillows.

I found they still had her scent.

I curled up in them, and cried until I felt like I was going to drown.

* * *

><p><em>My dreams are the only things I can get away in.<em>

_I can be a superhero, or fly!_

_Mommy, can I fly?_

_Can I Mommy?_

_Can I fly like you did?_

_I think I'd like to,_

_But not too high, because I just,_

_might,_

_fall._

* * *

><p><em><span>Aria, Age 4.<span>_

We were in the woods swimming, just me and Orland

and I didn't really notice it was wrong to get naked and swim in a river in the middle of a monster infested area. But whatever he wanted I'd do, because I wanted a friend so badly. I hadn't even known his name until he told me later. I wonder sometimes if he remembers that time we decided...

Hey, lets just...

* * *

><p>"Where are you staying?" Orland looked disinterested, but he looked uninterested in everything he was faced with. Aria smiled at him, her feet swaying back and forth. The Spring Valley. She destroyed the spawn points and monsters, and it was just them, sitting on a bridge built some time earlier crossing the river beneath them. It curved upward in a large arch, even if the bridge itself wasn't even 9 feet long.<p>

"Barrett, apparently. My parents don't think I can hear what they talk about." Orland nodded, as though he understood. Aria leaned forward and nudged him playfully, a smile still on her face. Orland wondered how she could smile so much without her cheeks hurting.

"Do you remember, human..." Orland used his nickname on her again, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes at his playful name for her. "When we used to play in this same stream?" He continued, ignoring her response.

"Yes, what about it?" Orland was already to his feet and dragging her up, dragging her to the side of the river by the bridge. He slipped off his shoes and cracked a half smile, which made him look all the more handsome. Aria's eyes widened and she said "no", protesting loudly that she didn't feel like skinnydipping in an area like that, and someone like Cecilia could walk by. Orland laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Mom's not going to come around. Just do it, or are you _chicken?_" He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. Aria's cheeks puffed at him and he sent a mocking look at her. Aria wouldn't pass it up, now that he used the 'chicken' word. Everyone knew Aria Masey was one to go through a dare, and god help the one who called her chicken.

She quickly ditched the shirt and bra, kicking off her shorts as Orland did the same. He certainly was built, she noticed, and blushed quickly, feeling self consious with her eyes on him. He just sent a half grin at her, raising his eyebrows in a "continue" way, slowly sliding off his shorts teasingly. She just rolled her eyes and took it as playful and mocking friend-thing.

She hit the water soon enough so he wouldn't have to see her, and he turned around quickly at the splash to see her smiling face. Orland's mouth gaped. "NO FAIR!" He whined, ditching his underwear. She was careful not to look at him, and he noticed.

"Self-consious, are we?" he laughed at her. She just frowned again.

Wading over, underneath the bridge, she pushed herself against one end and he the other. "Didn't expect it would be so warm" he said, and she nodded. She was more nervous of someone walking by, she wouldn't dare risk that, she'd be the talk of the town... and Orland, oh Orland would be grounded for the rest of his life, maybe death. Jake didn't take too kindly from his son doing something like that, and Cecilia was a proud woman.

"Do you remember the time we were in here, and you splashed me in the face and almost made me drown?" Orland looked up at the cracks where sunlight was streaming through, making the water glitter in certain points. Aria laughed and sent him a look, half covered by the sunlight in her path.

"You were such a faker! Do you remember when we were down here and you thought it would be a good idea to teach me about the male anatomy?"

"You mean show me yours, I'll show you mine right?" He said. Her smile faded a little. She was kind of haunted by that memory, that she did something that shameful. It was silent for a few minutes before he was nearing closer.

"It's normal for kids to do that, you know." He said, trying to send her a comforting thought. She just shook her head as if to say no more, and she reached her hand up, curling her fingers through the large cracks in the wood that were worn away with age. Looking down, she didn't realise how close he'd gotton until she could almost feel his breath on her skin.

"You think, maybe... we could do that again?" He said. Aria just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Her parents had told her it was bad, but then again, if he was just curious, why not let a friend just find out what the big deal was? It was just touching, right? Besides, Orland wouldn't do something that shameful, right?

Wrong.

Aria nodded, and Orland took it as a go ahead. He was close to her, and she could see his hands through the water, touching her hips lightly with his hands as they wandered upward, one hand grazing past her chest. Her body shivered, and in her head she was wondering what happened. He just smiled at her and ran his hands harder over her breast earning a little moan from her. Once again, she wondered what happened with her. What was that noise? Why couldn't she stop it? Orland knew she was too innocent to realize what he was going to do, so he took the chance to 'teach' her.

"See how hard they get?" He said, referring to the pink buds under his hands. She nodded. He smiled maliciously.

"That means you like it." He said again, his eyes catching hers. Orbs of blue on orbs of brown. She felt his hands leave her, and she didn't feel anything until he felt a hand on the one part that was supposed to be personal. Her body raised a bit and her mouth opened, a little gasp or choke escaping her lips. Orland raised an eyebrow at the cute sound she made, and moved a little farther, rubbing the jewel between his fingers. Maybe he could make her do that sound again?

Her eyes clenched shut as she felt his fingers on that one little spot, and her fingers trembled. Orland took it as a good sign, and removed his hands, letting the pleading look of Aria meet his and he laughed. She bit her lip and looked down. What was becoming of her? Was she turning into a _whore_, like her mother explained?

He moved his hand to push long, silver hair behind his ears, exposing the points showing that he was an elf. A pure blooded, silver tongued elf. She soon knew what they meant by silver tongued, when his head dissapeared underwater to feel something long and warm touch the spot Orland was once touching with his fingers. She gripped the bridge with force, thinking she just might slip away into euphoria as she felt something slide far up inside her to points she never even knew existed. A blush erupted on her cheeks and she wondered how long he could stay underwater without breathing. He soon came up, and looked at her with a trademark smiling face. He looked almost... evil.

"Oh good, I thought you might drown" she blushed as he stuck his long tongue out at her.

"I'm an elf, we can go up to 15 minutes." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Now, I want my turn, what way do you suppose we should do this?" He said, leading her into the forest of confusion. She blinked a few times before he realized she didn't know anything he was saying. He just came closer, resting his arms beside her, letting his stomach brush against hers.

"I think this way would be best..." He said quietly but sternly. She wondered what he meant, until she felt searing pain up into her spine and through her arms.

She didn't scream, but it was worse then getting stabbed with a buffamoo's horn, and believe her, she knows what that's like. She bit into his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind as he waited there for a second, before noticing a little bit of blood washing the way the stream was going. He looked worried as he turned to look her in the eye.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He said frantically. If she weren't the one in pain, she would have laughed at him. Orland, caring. Wow.

She breathed for a few seconds before detaching herself from his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her, instructing him to move.

And so he did.

Every little sound he made, wanted her to feel him more. Every little sound she made, however, made him want to do her for hours. It was odd, that feeling, to him. A cross between lust, and maybe something else. Not love though, he didn't think. Every little thought about that flew out the window when he felt her inside for the first time. To Aria, however, it was probably a cross between torture and longing for a release. If it was so forbiddon, that must have been why it was so pleasurable.

And when it was over, the only thing on her mind, was if Barrett would do something like that with her.

* * *

><p><em>The Goblin and the Wooly<em>

_Once upon a time, the Goblin was feeling alone, as all his other Goblin friends had left him behind. His Mommy was nowhere to be found, and his heart was broken, because Goblinette did not accept his love!_

_"Oh woe" said the Goblin with a tip of his hat. "I seem to have lost everything I loved"_

_So he walked and walked, looking for his friends and Mommy, but they were nowhere to be found, so the sweet little Goblin sat down on a log and began to cry._

_Somewhere, a Wooly heard the Goblins cries, and went to talk to him to make him feel better. The Goblin just got mad at the little Wooly, and raised his knife to strike him._

_"You are a Wooly! We are enemies, and I don't want to be friends!" The Goblin cried, prepared to bring the knife down to strike the poor Wooly and send him on his way. But the Wooly cried stop, and hugged him._

_"If you take one path, it's okay to go back, and something is never gone until you let them out of your heart."_

_So the Goblin sat down and hugged the Wooly, and the two left to find the Goblin's family and friends._

_On the way, the Goblin met many people, but his mother was still nowhere to be found,_

_But the Goblin was tired and didn't want to continue on, and the Wooly decided to stay with him,_

_And there the Goblin realized he did not need his old friends because he made new ones along the way._

_Goblin was sure the wise Wooly's words were true,_

_And the two married and lived happily ever after_

_Because friends can be found in the worst of enemies_

_And love can be found in friends_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry. Meow.<strong>

**I know you're waiting for that Barrett x Aria part, and it will be coming soon, I promise. I hope you're happy with this chapter though, just leave me a review telling me what I should do.**

**And thanks to that one person who gave me an idea for a next chapter between Barrett and Aria, I'll definitely be doing that sometime soon :**

**anyway, reviews make me update faster and whatnot.**

**P.S. If you got the point of that story, then you get a cookie :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Ode to Her Father:

Shoelaces and Teddy-Bears

Part 1

* * *

><p><em>Aria didn't know a lot of things. One thing being that I would hurt her, emotionally of course, and that it would scar her enough to run away with our teacher. – Leeane St. Coquielle<em>

_Barrett_

* * *

><p>When my mother gave birth to me, she disregarded my existence from the very moment I said her name. Chelsea Barrett-Marie Layne. A french name, probably, but I didn't care. I knew she carried me in her stomach for nine months, tenderly took me into her bittersweet embrace of words that meant nothing, left me with a calm smile gracing pure lips that never once spoke ill or cursed. Thoughts in a childs head that were pure and peaceful, questions rising in a head that was empty save the image of a calm fall day, leaves blowing around as my mother carried me in her once strong arms.<p>

When she looked at me, all I saw. All I fucking saw. Was love.

It's why I hated her, too. She made me love her and depend on her and then she disappears. Rumors circulated Alvarna like wildfire, talking of _Barrett's Mommy_. Chelsea Barrett-Marie Layne left that morning with not so much as a goodbye. Julia knew where she went, but she didn't dare tell anyone. Many people tried to bribe the Ferry into telling him where she went, not for any regard to her safety, but merely the chance to say "I know" but his lips were sealed. Many a woman went in to seduce him, but only came back empty handed. I kind of felt like she didn't want me which was a large burden to carry at such a young age.

I didn't get any letter, no word. My father was quiet for a long time, before he told me anything about her. What he did tell me was so lace with guilt and a sorrow that penetrated even my shield, so I didn't ask him anymore. It was something about feeling vulnurable that I didn't like. Feeling pain was not my cup of tea, I guess you could say. What he did tell me was something I held in my head for many, many years.

"_come on" He set the table out before me, leaving a steaming cup of tea in front of me and he sat in his chair slowly. His fingers gripped the table, as I could see. Outside, sunlight streamed in the window and hit my face, I turned my head to the window and saw the other children playing games and laughing and wanted to join them. I turned to my father only to see he had been staring at me with great intensity._

"_I think it's time I told you about your mother"_

_I didn't even like tea, but I drank it anyway, not letting my gaze linger from the table. I avoided his eye contact because even his voice was calm and sad. Anything to keep my mouth shut from cursing her out among the Harvest God's name. "You know Barrett, you can hate her as long as you want. But that doesn't change things. She isn't coming back"_

_I held myself from dropping like a bag of bricks. Honesty? With me? Why now, of all times, when he could have done it sooner and not have let me waste my nights crying into a pillow that smelled of salt and pity. I had the urge to flip him the bird and say go fuck yourself, but he was right. Why bother wasting my time when Mommy wasn't coming home. I think on the inside, I hoped she would. I hoped she would come back to me and apologize, hug me and bake cookies and do normal mother things._

"_Your mother loved you." His voice cracked. "Very much."_

_"Then why'd she go" Childish eyes looked up at my father. He knew, I acted tough. I acted grown-up. But my skin, eyes, mind, it was all a childs._

"_She left because she didn't love me so much as she tried. You see Barrett, I married her-" I interrupted. "Chelsea"_

"_Yes, I married Chelsea because we were foolish. We thought we loved each other, when it didn't last." His mouth said one, but in his eyes, he didn't lie. His lasted. Hers, not so much._

"_Then what makes me any different? She could have stopped loving her son, couldn't she?"_

"_Barrett, don't say that!" He snapped. I flinched. "She loved you more then her own life. Which is why she left you, so you could have a better life, and grow up happy and wealthy!" I bit my lip. That was a lie. Lies, all of it. My father was always a terrible liar. It was because of something else, which I found out later. In a letter my mother wrote to my father, which I found under his bed when I was bored and snooping._

"_She loved you. More then the sun, the moon, the stars._

_In the way, only a mother can"_

It was a cold day for me, I must admit. But her hatred towards her own child only brought me closer to loving myself. My main dreams in life was to become a teacher, meet someone who I loved and loved me more then anything, and then have kids, a home, a family. Which as you can see, brought me to loving the daughter of a guy I fucked, and living with my father hating life.

Well, not so much hating, due to the fact Aria was here now.

* * *

><p>Cammy pointed to the seperate baths, and I nodded and grunted. Aria giggled a little, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. As I slid off my gloves, unhooking the scarf around my neck from them, I suddenly came to the realization it was awfully quiet. It unnerved me, and I assumed Cammy must have left or gone upstairs. Looking around as I slid off my pants and shoes, I felt uneasy. It felt good to take a bath like that, with a peaceful serene atmosphere, but there was still something bugging me. I felt so, until I heard Aria's voice faded in the background, singing a song that I knew all too well.<p>

_"He's everything you want, he's everything you need-_" I dipped my head for a second before chiming in, singing with her and letting our voices fill the hall. I wondered if she were alone, she never sang around me before. I don't think she realized I was, until I sang the next verse. _"He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be"_ Her cute little gasp from the other side of the wall makes me smile.

"Y-you didn't hear that!" She yelled defensively. I could almost hear the blush on her cheeks, which made me smile wider. I could picture the blush, her lip being bitten, staring into the water around her with a huff- which made me think of her under the water, soft skin on such a perfect form with such kissable legs and hips, those hips oh lord...

Her towel wrapped around her body as she lets her wet hair down, water trailing down her neckline and disappearing under that towel, the only thing concealing her from me...

_Please, PLEASE don't get a nosebleed, PLEASE..._

I squeezed my eyes shut for what seemed like hours, until I heard Aria shuffle around and walk out of the room with her hair up and out of her face, her clothes mildly wet. Cammy smiled at us, and nodded when I passed over more then enough money, almost pushing Aria out of the room and down the street. As we walked away I heard Cammy's voice yell at me from the doorway.

"BARRETT, WHY THE HELL'S THE WATER RED?"

* * *

><p>She collapsed on her bed and sighed. She looked at the ceiling with contented eyes and looked over at me with a smile. "How long until I have to leave?" she said contently. I didn't want her to go, but that question never came to mind. Kyle was going to the city, he never specified which one, but I believed the only place he could go to for Marriage counciling was Happiness Island about 4 hours from here. I shook my head and she put her hands behind her head.<p>

"I hope it's not soon," she said. "I'm having more fun with you then I ever had at home!"

_Wish I could say the same_, I thought, _But then again I'm not quite sure what kind of fun you think I have in mind._

She wiggled and her shirt lifted up, exposing her tanned stomach to the world. I smiled at her childish behaviour and she giggled. "I wonder if they will come back, really. Sometimes they leave for months" My brain perked up to that. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Months? As in, seasons?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Taylor. It's okay though since we farm so we always have food and stuff like that." She turned to me and sent a cute little smile. At least I would have found it cute, if I hadn't had her previous statement stuck in my head. Months with Aria Masey, in a small house, beds away from each other, with the chance that I might just tie her up and do things to her? Kyle would never trust me, her mother would tear my face off (if she knew she was here now, I'd be damned) and not to mention pure sweet little Aria with a killer smile and hips like woah.

"We need to go." I sat up almost immidiately. Aria frowned and looked close to tears. "Why?" She probed, and I just sent her a desperate look. What could I tell her?...

"We may be able to catch the Ferry, and be there by tomorrow morning." Was all I mentioned. Aria looked sad, and my heart snapped into a million pieces. The same heart I thought died near my fourth birthday. Aria just nodded and stood up, reculantly heading to the door with me in tow. I didn't think we'd need clothes, as we wouldn't be there long, and I skipped down the stairs. My father was sitting at the table drinking tea while reading a book he picked off the shelf. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I just stared at him, boring holes into his soul, and he went back to his book as I opened the door and nodded my head for Aria to follow. I wondered if she really did want to stay, if she wasn't mad of being torn away from her parents so abruptly.

It was safe to say, the ride on the Ferry was awkward. The swaying of the boat gave me motion sickness, and all Aria could do was gaze at the water beneath us and gasp at all the new sights she saw. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow, and all she did was smile and tell me she had never went on one of these things before. She told me this while I wasn't leaning over the boat rail, throwing my guts up and wishing for death. I told her about Blessia Island, and all she did was say "that's different." How different? She wouldn't say. The boat manager watched me with a grin on his face, and I wanted to punch that stupid fucking smirk off. Maybe drown it off. I noticed he walked over to Aria and started a conversation with her, and it made me even sicker, knowing I was too busy dying to walk over and stab him. Even when he gave us the keys to our part of the cabin, he had a smirk still plastered there.

"Here's your keys" He eyed my girl in a way that was not okay with me. I thought of other things to settle my stomach, and it seemed to have worked for the moment. He put a hand in his pocket and gave Aria the keys, letting his fingers touch hers. She noticed, judging from the blush plastered on her face. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Mm-hmm." I grunted. He just sent a glance over my way, his black hair falling in his face. I bet he thought he was _charming._ I hope that's what his parents think when they go to his funeral, knowing it won't be too far off.

"Enjoy your stay with your daughter, sir." He mentioned when I walked off. Aria kept walking, oblivious to my aura, as I looked over my shoulder with the creepiest grin I could manage.

"Oh, she's not my daughter~" The look on his face was _perfect. _I felt as though I'd have the police called on me, and was quite surprised when he didn't. Aria had left the door open for me, #32, and I slammed it with a bang. She didn't ask questions when she saw the grin on my face.

The sleep was nice. I didn't go to sleep right away and laid there, contemplating what the hell I was doing. Aria Masey laid there across from me, breathing steadily. It was like my own secret lullaby. I wondered if I could walk over there and hold her tight for a while, head straight back home tomorrow with her in my arms, making her mine. Making sure little dicks like the Manager would know she was mine. Aria Masey was a looker; people had to admit that. To me, she wasn't just cute or pretty. To me, she was all. The goddess herself, brought forth to the farm boy and the bitch. They didn't realise what they had.

I hated the fact sunrise came up sooner then I wanted it to. I wanted to stay there a little longer, but then again I wanted to get off the boatride from hell too. I threw the keys in the manager's general direction, and he just stared at me, letting the keys bounce off his chest and onto the floor. I winked at him and put my hand on Aria's shoulder, and his eyes got wider slowly. Aria wondered what I was smiling at, and all I could do was look down at her and shake my head. She shrugged and continued onwards.

Happiness Island was bigger then when I had visited as a boy, but still smaller then an average city. I recognized some buildings, like the Animal Shop- owned by Mirabelle and her kid, who had been sweet on me back then. The carpenter shop, the Inn. It was like stepping back in time, to a familiar setting, a warm comfortable pair of shoes. I looked left to right, and still had no idea where to go. The first stop, the Animal shop. Mirabelle should know where it is, she was like an aunt, and I wondered if she would remember me. I'd stop in and say _"Hi, Mirabelle."_ and I could almost hear her reaction.

I swung the doors open, expecting a familiar face, but found none. No one at the cashier's desk, and I called out for someone. Aria held onto my hand and looked up at me with familiar eyes. "Mirabelle?"

I saw a blonde girl with big eyes and other... big things... come out into the room, her eyes widened at the sight of me and she looked me up and down. I didn't recognize her, but she sure recognized me. She walked towards me and smiled, her arms out as she hugged me close. I backed away, my face looking disgusted (not like it was on purpose) and she laughed at me. Nobody touches me, and I mean nobody. Except Aria, and I noticed she wasn't holding my hand anymore, I got nervous until I looked her way.

"Barrett, is that you?" She said. I nodded slowly, wondering if she were mad. She clapped her hands and let out a high pitched squeal. Aria looked between us both. She looked sad.

"It's me, Julia! Mirabelle's little one!" She had a hard southern drawl, and I nodded. I didn't even bother with a smile. Julia clapped her hands again. "How long's it been?" She walked over to the register and leaned over the table, her... bust... rubbing against the table and her hands resting on either side of her face. Aria looked over at me for guidance, so I walked over and took her hand. Julia looked at her, obviously interested.

"Your baby girl?" Her smile faded a little. I shook my head no. She was not literally my baby girl, but she was, in a sense. Julia's smile returned. I see she never forgot about me, unless she was a natural whore. I've met a lot of those lately.

"Oh, so you're babysitting? Your kid must love her." She was obviously probing for information. Would I give it to her? I doubt it. For her satisfaction, I muttered "don't have one" and she nodded.

"Trying?"

"Single"

"Oh, I see. Well give me a call sometime." She flipped her hair back. She certainly was forward, wasn't she? Aria looked over at me for my response. "I'm in love." I said, hoping Aria would be happy with that. She had no difference to it, but then again, why would she? I loved her, but she didn't return that, I came to that realization all on my own.

"Oh? Lucky girl. I hope you two are happy together." Julia's voice saddened. A child came wobbling into the room, the baby looked around one or two. She looked at me, and started crying. Julia walked over, her arms outstretched as the baby whined "mommy!". Did I really scare kids that much? That made me a little upset.

"Oh don't mind her, Barrett and girl. Emily's just shy." I noticed the way Julia held her, as though she was her mother. Did something happen to the father? She wouldn't just hit on me for a good time, would she? I corrected her on Aria's name, and Julia just nodded and seemed disinterested. I found out that yes, she would hit on me for a good tme, when the apparent father came out of the room holding a bottle. He looked disgruntled, but shy.

"I-I can't h-help it, she j-just doesn't like me!" His voice was quiet. He had feminine features, ones that reminded me of someone. Slender small body, pink hair, pale skin. Some freckles, and he seemed very timid. It was as though you can scare him just by looking at him wrong. For some reason, my fatherly instincts kicked in, and I softened up. Aria noticed.

"H-Hello! Looking for someone?" He asked, still quiet and feminine. Julia looked over at us, rocking the baby Emily in her arms. Julia looked over at her husband/boyfriend. "Elliot, this is Barrett." Elliot's eyes raised at the name and his mouth twisted into an "o" shape.

"Actually, yes. I was hoping to see Mirabelle for a few minutes."

Things got quiet fast. Aria squeezed my hand tighter, and I rubbed the back of it with my thumb reassuringly. Julia shook her head as Emily got quiet and Julia set her on the floor. Emily waddled around before Elliot picked her up, and carried her into the other room. Julia looked at the floor.

"My mother died a few years back. Right before Emily was born" She said. Sadness panged at my stomach. I liked Mirabelle, out of them all. She was so nice, and treated me like I was... _human._ I can't imagine what it would have been like for Julia to have to go through that, so I nodded my head and bit my lip. Aria squeezed my hand again, sadness dripping off me in pools onto the floor. I backed up and nodded my head, my grip at Aria's hand faltering. She nodded her head and looked at Julia hopefully trying to get off the topic.

"Do you know where Kyle Masey and Julia Masey might be?" She said. Julia looked up for a second and seemed pleased the topic changed.

"They're over at the second in, to the right side of the Island. Just follow the road, if you get to a bridge, you're going to wrong way. You'll see it, it's large and purple." She pointed towards the door and started to walk into the other room. I heard her voice change from sad to happy as she called to her daughter.

I grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her towards the door, suddenly feeling the same motion sickness I had before.

* * *

><p>When I walked through the Inn, I was assulted by the smell of cleaner. Aria didn't notice, but I sure did. I looked over at the cashier's stand, to see a woman of Purple hair waving to me.<p>

"Welcome to our Inn!" She said happily. "How may I help you?" Her smile made me angry for some reason. Maybe it was too fake?

"Do you know where Kyle Masey and Julia Masey are?" I said roughly. It didn't seem as though she noticed. Aria was too busy looking at other people to notice much of anything , really.

"Yes, they're scheduled to have a Marriage Council meeting in about ten minutes, if you'd like to wait. You're here with your daughter?"

"No, I'm here with none of your buisness. I'm not here to chat, I'm here for those two." I replied. Her smile faded temporarily, but returned right afterwards.

"Alright, please take a seat over near the fountain if you may. It will only take a while."

Well it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I sat down roughly, feeling more aggitated with every second I was staying near the smell of cleaner and the fact that I had things to do (not really) and places to be (as if). Aria kicked her legs out, obviously used to so much walking. She took in everything around her, and I took to listening to the conversations of other people. Only bits and pieces, who was doing what for money. Little things caught my attention, other things did not, like-

"Did you hear about her?"

"Yeah, apparently she found out her daughter was murdered last weekend!"

"What a shame, I can't believe that happened to someone who loved her children so much!"

"But then again, better Chelsea then us, right!"

What.

Chelsea?

What.

My head snapped over to hear more, but the odds of Chelsea being _my mother_ Chelsea was almost 0 to none. There were lots of Chelsea's in the world, and one being so close to me, and me not finding out? The odds were almost impossible... but not improbable.

"She's devastated. Hasn't been out of the house in weeks. All she keeps doing is staring out the window, not letting even her husband touch her. You think she'll?.."

"Suicide? Nah. Chelsea wouldn't do something like that. She'll be over it soon, and back to working."

"Still. It's her baby we're talking about."

I had enough of this jibber jabber, and snapped my head back to confront the women gossiping. I know my outburst was probably unsettling, but to hell with them.

"Chelsea? What's her name?" If only I could go into their heads and pick it out, every second counted.

"Chelsea something-Marie Lanie, or something."

"Chelsea Barrett-Marie Layne, dear." the other chimed in, shaking her coat. "She's one of the most famous ranchers in the world. She was featured in HarvestWeek, she was. Front page, too, a few times. She runs the most beautiful ranch, you should visit!"

...what?

* * *

><p><strong>Meow. I tried. I don't know if I'm moving too fast or not, but I guess I'll just go along with whatever happens.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

OTHF: Teddy-Bears and Shoelaces

Pt. 2

**Because sometimes it lasts in love,**

**and sometimes it hurts instead.**

It was fucking sick. My mind reels every time I think of it. But then again, I didn't think anything less of Julia's daughter. I can't believe they let their children near that thing called Barrett. -Mana Clairvoyance

Her tiny fingers found mine as she gripped my hand with her tiny fist, pulling me away. Begging really. I had half a mind to do what she wanted, to leave, but I had found my mother. In a way I didn't want to look her in the eye but my feet kept moving towards the Farm that I heard about. Why couldn't I turn back? Why couldn't I stop for Aria? Maybe my subconscious wanted this to happen. Oh yeah, because it's done so much good, right? It told me to fall in love with my old lovers daughter. Much good that did. I think Aria knew Kyle took her to me not on Julia's will. I don't think she would have cared if I were taken away from her, to be honest, but now I wasn't sure.

Listening to her pleads, I walked past Julia's shop (selling rare beasts like "cows" and "sheep") and she tried to stop me from going forward. Aria didn't realize I didn't have a choice, I needed/wanted to see my mother. I wanted to see. I wanted to see with my _own eyes_ what she became. Old, feeble? Young, pure? What was she. Was she a mother, the mother I never had? Well I figured that much, considering her apparent _daugher_ was murdered. I wondered if she ever thought about me while she held her, kissed her goodnight, hugged her until her fears melted away. Did she think of me, when she was fucking him? Did she think of me when she was in labor to my sister? Those were sick thoughts, I knew, but they rose like the tide.

I remembered entering past the arch with the sign saying _McKenny Residence_. I wondered if it was legit, that this was actually my mothers residence. If it wasn't, I'd turn back and say I was just looking around. Imagine my surprise, relief, and sadness, when I knocked on the door and I looked down to see Aria clinging to my hand and biting her nails on the other. She looked up at me and gave a reassuring smile, but for some reason I wondered if she knew what was going on.

I heard voices from the other side of the door, low but audiable. Footsteps towards the door, a lamp being turned on, and I wondered if I was interrupting something. A boy around Aria's age answered the door, and he looked like something out of an emo magazine. Pierced lip and eyebrow, brown hair that closely resembled mine swooped down to the side in a Justin Bieber-esque side bang thing. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he stared me in the eye with scary determination. "What?" He asked forcefully, lingering his gaze on mine to the girl beside me. Aria blushed, and I found that his look was on her for just a little _too_ long. My grip on her hand tightened and I felt it grasp me tighter. The boy looked stoned, or he just did a lot of crying.

"Is a Chelsea here." I said sternly. I cleared my throat. This boy was the picture of me, and it scared the fuck out of me. "Chelsea Layne." I said again, feeling the need to add the last part to it. The boy opened the door and stood out of our way, letting us in. The first thing I noticed was the place was spotless, like someone pulled it out of a catalouge, and the lights were dim. A small burning out lamp on either side of the room, adding a creepy atmosphere. Expected, the family was grieving. The boy walked in front of us, leading us down one hallway that was completely pitch black, and if it weren't for the glimmering of his steel lip ring I think I would have walked into something.

He opened the door to another room, one with the shades drawn over and a single chair and desk by the window as though meant for dreamy days. Once again, there were no lights, save for the ones streaming through the cracks in the shutters illuminating the room nicely. I noticed the dust floating in beams of light, and I stared at the people there. The woman was sitting there, playing with a flower in the vase on the table, and a taller man- around my height, and I was a tall man- with a black cowboy hat and cowboy attire. He must have really liked the movies. I noticed his purple eyes, as they attempted to glare at me. _At me._ The king of all things pissed off and spooky. His silver hair and pale complexion was the only thing I could really make out on his body, considering the place looked like a haunted mansion.

The woman looked up at me, but she did not make any attempt at a facial expression. I barely noticed Aria there until I noticed one hand was warmer then the other. She just bit her lip and played with her hand in her pocket. The boy backed up against a wall to the right, as they were straight ahead of the bedroom on the other wall. The man gripped the woman's shoulder comfortingly, but it looked more like it hurt. He was mad, I could tell, by his stature and the way he looked over at Aria. I didn't like it one bit, and someone had to teach him some manners. But then again starting fights in front of a student and his (wife? Sister?) did not seem classy. I noticed the boy couldn't take his eyes of Aria, just staring, not letting any expression pass his brain. I hated it. I wanted out, I wanted to show that she was _MINE_.

"Why are you here? We're not interested in anything you have to say. Leave." The silver haired bitch was not a very nice person, welcoming his guests. The corner of my lip twitched involuntarily. I wanted to say so many things to this man, but his daughter just died, and I may as well pity him. Thankfully, the boy interupted my train of thought before I could really do any more damage. "He wanted mom." The boy replied. Mom? He was... my brother? What a family reunion. The woman looked over at me for a minute, glaring at me.

"We understand your condolences, but we would rather you did not come here on such an occasion. If you don't mind we just got the news, if you can just go." For some reason, my mothers words stung worse then anyone elses ever could. I stared at her for a few seconds letting it settle in before I cracked a smile, hoping it wouldn't faulter. "Now, now, Mommy. Is that any way to greet your son?" I felt venom rising up in me, but I held it back. Not now, I needed it for later.

There was no movement. I could have sworn I heard cows from the perfectly trimmed garden, mooing happily in the distance. I thought my mother closed her eyes, but I couldn't make it out in the dark room. The man's grip on her shoulder tightened. The boy crossed his arms. I noticed the man had a slight southern accent, especially when he threatened me.

"Now listen boy," he started. "You come in here claiming this here's your _mother_, and I don't know what you people are smoking lately, but we don't want any trouble. Now you can get out, or I can force you out." His glare ended on mine. Did he think he was scary, talking to me like that? Where did mom go wrong. I guess one never grows out of repetitive history. My mother just raised her hand up as if to stop him. She pointed to the door, and I saw the shock cross the silver haired man's face. The boy didn't seem fazed by it. Out the door they went, leaving me in the room with Aria and my mother. I could feel anger, or tension, build up like a wave.

"Why'd you come here?" She said softly, as if asking a child. For some reason I still felt venom in it, although intentional or not, it still felt icey and slow. I stood straighter. "I was running some errands. Your name came up." I felt as though my response was clear and forward, although she seemed surprised. "I was never quite sure you'd find me, but now that you have, I can't say I'm delighted. I'm sorry you came here on such... sad terms." Chelsea's voice was softer now, but I still felt hatred.

"So I see you have a family." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from my sentence breaking. If I didn't cry now, I felt like crying later. I think the fact Aria was there was the only reason I didn't loose it. I could feel Chelsea's eyes on mine, but they didn't feel hurtful. They felt sympathetic.

"My husband Vaughn, and my twins, Tenessee and Ciara." She pointed to a picture on the wall. The four of them, standing there together for a family portrait. It looked genuine. I felt like walking over and smashing it, maybe smashing their happiness, but I reminded myself that it would not make things right. It would not replay things right.

"You look happy." It was the first thing that came to mind. Chelsea nodded, not bothering to correct me. In a way, I wish she would, just to know that somehow she was repenting for leaving me. Instead, she replied "Ciara commited suicide this weekend. People said it was a murder, but I knew her." Chelsea turned back to the table. "I knew her, and I couldn't stop her." I gritted my teeth.

"Why did you leave me?" I might as well address the elephant in the room. My mother froze for a moment, before turning and looking at the girl who apparently loosened her grip on my hand and was now playing with them in her lap. My mother smiled sadly at her.

"Your daughter?" She looked at me. I couldn't help but put my arm around Aria's waist and pull her closer, her hands grasping at my pant leg and shirt. She burried her face in my side and gazed timidly at the woman staring at her. My mother nodded her head and said something like "oh." My grin twitched. Finally, someone got it.

"So this is your girlfriend, huh? She's pretty. She reminds me of this boy you used to be friends with, that Kyle fellow. What ever happened to him?" Aria didn't change my mothers correction on "girlfriend". I wondered if she really would be okay with that, should I... go further? I quickly put my mind back on task. I'd address the situation later. I patted Aria's shoulder.

"Aria here," I told her, "Is Kyle's daughter." Chelsea smiled wider and clapped her hands.

"Always knew that boy was gunna find a pretty girl to look after."I scoffed under my breath. She had no idea, and that's what made it all the more funnier. I wondered if she was opposed to us, but then again, here I was with a 14 year old girl on my side and she was assuming she was my girlfriend. Maybe others just passed it off, not knowing her age? Would I have lied if someone asked? Would she allow me to? Chelsea stood up and walked past me, her scent filling the air and memories flooded back to me in tidal waves. She turned on the light and turned to me, and I finally got a good look at the women who gave me life. She was _me_, down to the hair, her light freckles to her small nose to her lips and face shape. She looked me in the eyes, and I could feel she felt it to. She saw herself in my eyes, as I did to her. Quite frankly, it made me sick, seeing myself as another person. Chelsea's smile was sad, her eyes almost the epitome of pain. She didn't know pain. Pain was sitting at home late at night thinking Mommy was going to come in and kiss you goodnight.

Pain was when she didn't come.

Chelsea looked over at Aria and nodded her head, signaling to leave the room for a few moments. My mothers warm face beamed at me from below, our obvious height difference making it difficult to see eye to eye without me having to bend my head. Chelsea looked over at her, smiling, and told her to ask Tenessee to show her the cow pasture, that we all had buisness to discuss that was a little too adult for children. Aria just nodded, walking out the door and I heard her footsteps fade into the hall. Chelsea lead me to the Kitchen, where Vaughn sat at the table, looking unnerved and paranoid.

Yes, we had lots of buisness to discuss.

Tenessee leant up against the fence as Aria propped herself on it. He didn't protest, so she took it as a go ahead. He looked forward, his eyes had cleared, and his body slumped over in an "I don't care" additude. The cows mooed for them to be pet, but he didn't acknowledge them, and instead flicked his lip ring with his tounge and looked into the ocean. Aria looked over at him and smiled, telling him the cows needed to be pet, and he just looked over at her unimpressed.

"What do you know of it." He said coldy. She bit her lip before responding, and he took great notice in everything she did. It was starting to make her tense. "I have my own ranch at home. We have different creatures then you, but it's basically the same thing, right?" Tenessee raised an eyebrow in an impressed way and stared at her, putting his arms on either side of him and holding himself up while pushing his stomach and legs out. Aria looked away, she didn't want to be called a creeper, but he was finely toned from working on a ranch most of his life.

"Ya'll don't need to be embarressed for lookin" He said again, chewing on his lip and letting the southern part of him slip through. Aria nodded once and kept her gaze on anywhere _but_ him. He noticed that, too. "What kinds of creatures?" He asked modestly. It seemed as though he was generally interested. Aria smiled a little, thinking of the animals in the barn that needed to be brushed and trimmed.

"Magical ones." She said. Tenessee scoffed. "Yeah, right. Yer just pullin my leg now" Her look was dead serious, but he shuffled awkwardly. "Frost Wolves, who live in the ice caves. A few actually, and a Golem or two. Fairies, Pomme Pomme's, the usual. I have to admit, I was quite surprised when I came here and I saw such odd creatures. We have creatures like these, but they're usually called Buffamoo's and Wooly's!" She said excitedly. Tenessee took that she wasn't kidding, and looked out to the sunset. He looked down to the ground and kicked his foot around bashfully.

"You think... maybe... I can come see them sometime? Things like that don't exist over here... and maybe... I can help? With your farm, I mean. You can teach me." He smiled at her. She returned it. He didn't like admitting he wanted to be taught, and especially by a girl like her, she noticed. She nodded again and tapped her fingers on the fence she was sitting on.

"Someday, I'm going to leave this fuckin' place." He said sternly and out of the blue. Aria looked over and tilted her head questioningly.

"My parents only ever cared about my twin sister. Ciara this, Ciara that. Then she died, and I regretted ever thinking that, but sometimes it feels like I'm not there." He was quiet when he was saying that. Aria hopped off the fence, looking over at the cows grazing, and she smiled at such an odd creature feeding like that. Tenessee stood up straighter, wondering what she was getting at. She put her arms behind her back and swayed a little.

"You and me both" She said quietly. She was interrupted by a bloody hand touching her shoulder and she let out a yelp. Looking up into Barrett's bloodstained face, her mouth twitched at the grotesque sign. Tenessee took off running to see if his parents were alright and Barrett took Aria's hand dragging her away. He led her to the entrance to the ranch, and it finally dawned on her that he was trying to run. Her mind snapped into tiny fragments as she pulled her hand away from his grasp, and he just picked her up against her will as though she were a ragdoll before he started walking faster. She didn't beat him away, in fear of hurting him (always thinking of others) and watched as the farmland slowly faded from view and they boarded the boat.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? You had a kid and you didn't fucking tell me?"_

"_Calm down, love..."_

"_Don't tell me to fucking calm down, I can't- what the HELL Chelsea?" He smashed a plate. Punched a wall, then advanced onto Barrett._

"_STOP it Vaughn, you're acting like a child!"_

_"Funny, considering the one who had one and didn't let me know, and then this fucking kid." he pushed Barrett's shoulders backwards. "Comes in and lets me know on the eve of our daughters death." Pushing again. "And you want me to calm the fuck down?"_

_Barrett's fist met the others jaw with bone shattering force. It knocked Vaughn backwards and he smacked his head off the hardwood floor, blood pooling down his pale face. Vaughn's hand covered his nose for a second before drawing his hand back, looking at the blood on his hand, and then he finally realized the pain. Barrett took this chance to move forward and kick him in the ribs, forcing him to turn over on his back to shield himself. Soon Barrett was on top of him, throwing punches left and right, as his mother watched calmly from the other side of the room. Vaughn lifted his hands to protect himself before he caught Barrett's arm and let a punch go to the others temple, making him loose balance for a second._

_Kicking, punching, trying not to let the other gain hand, was the game of the day. Finally, Barrett pinned Vaughn down and released the final blow that made Vaughn black out. Barrett noticed and looked up at his mother, who was at the far wall, and she met his eyes. "Go" she said, a soft lullaby that he could hear. "Just go, and don't come back." _

_He didn't need to be told twice._

Once the initial shock wore off, the ride was long and awkward. Aria sat on her bed across the room, her legs crossed and her arms resting on them. Every time Barrett said something, she'd flinch, and he'd stop. He didn't bother wiping any of the fight off, leaving it to crust under his nails and clothes. He probably looked like a mass murderer, but thankfully he managed to avoid the manager. He got some of the remanents on Aria, to which she spent hours in the bathroom, and he could almost feel her rubbing her skin of in a desperate attempt to just get it all away. He probably scarred her for life, he'd have no chance now. If Aria decided to tell some villagers, there goes his job. She wouldn't do that though. He had nothing to worry about for the time being, so why jinx it?

He felt like he sat there a long time before he looked up to see Aria sleeping soundly under the covers. His legs were numb from sitting in one place, and he stood up to stretch. She didn't move, and he took it as a sign she was asleep. He walked over a little quieter, seeing her calm face and hair spread out on the pillow like that made him want to sleep too. He walked a little closer, letting his hand rest on her shoulder as he pulled the hair out of her face. Once he deemed it safe, he pulled her bedcovers away, picking her up and sitting back down in the chair across the room. He rested her head on his chest and ran a hand through her hair, moving one hand down her face to take in all that he was feeling. This was real, and she wasn't about to disappear on him, but he clung to her like she would if he let her. He leaned his head down, examining her face for a moment before pleasure took over sanity. He leaned in and let his lips linger on hers, feeling bliss as he closed his eyes and took in the moment that he would cherish forever.

After a moment, he noticed she was kissing him back, her hand running down one side of his face as she put on hand on his chest. He pulled back for a second, worried he hurt her, but was only given a small smile in return. She clutched his shirt for another few moments before he leaned down for another one, running his tongue over her bottom lip asking if it were okay to go on. She complied and he wandered her mouth for a few seconds, savouring the taste of angels. It was perfect, and he felt like nothing could break that moment and let him drop her even for a second. It scared him how he could feel like that to anyone other then his family. He ran his tongue along her teeth, her tongue, her everything. It was like a blind man seeing a rainbow for the first time, and it was perfect.

Her hold on him relaxed, and her hands fell from him back onto herself. He pulled back for a second before seeing she was asleep again, and smiling, picked her up and brought her back to her bed. He went back to his and prepared for a good long sleep, and sure enough, it was the best he ever had.

The next morning they got off the boat before they could question why there were blood stains on the beds.

**I don't even know.**

**Go ahead, flame or something, just as long as I get some reviews, because normally I don't continue stories unless it's more then 1 view a chapter (so I know it's not just a lost cause) : sorry for bribing you D:**


End file.
